


A bit of Mystery

by PaisleyWraith



Series: Paisley's ChaosVerse [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, M/M, Prequel to Bit of Chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: Vigilantes rarely have sidekicks and anyhow, that's not what Kite is. His analytical nature just naturally leads him to want to learn more about the city's darkest hero. But you don't follow a beast into the woods without risking the dangers of the forest to yourself.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: Paisley's ChaosVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616575
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94





	1. Not a sidekick

The ground rumbled, pebbles on the asphalt skittering away. It was coming. The Kite threw up a shield, squaring his shoulder, bracing himself. 

With a horrendous thundering noise the bricks crashed around him, sending vibrations over the clear blue wall as it held steady under assault. 

He grit his teeth under the mask, holding the shield in place until it started to quiet. The Kite dissipated the shield with a snap, heeled boots stepping forward once as he sent a sweep of wind coursing down the street. 

Clouds of debris blew outwards, flowing up buildings like living mist. The hero narrowed his eyes, trying to make out figures in the dark. With the streetlights blown out it was nearly impossible to make out the different forms. He wasn’t confident enough to take a shot. Time for another tactic. 

The Psychic/Elemental didn’t often go for close combat, but there were hordes of these guys and this had gone on long enough. 

He hugged the walls as he ran, ready to duck away in a moment’s notice. He kept his breathing even, keeping the half-dozen figures within his line of sight. 

A shot of fire rocketed down the street, lighting the pavement as it fired past the Elemental. The Kite was swift, not even bothering to throw up a shield and instead embracing the passby of heat on his way to the group. 

Able to see the silhouettes, he picked the closest one and sent a blast of wind to hit the figure straight on. 

When their balance was off, the Kite went for a body slam. 

It was a smooth, calculated thing, strong enough to whip the shorter figure off their feet. Immediately going in for a punch, he was blocked and had to retreat away from jagged and infected-looking claws. 

Shields were easy for him, he let the villain scratch against his block. 

He knew better than to use ranged powers close up, but this was one group Kite didn’t particularly care for. Besides, this was a rescue mission. So the defenses came down. The villain staggered to their feet.

The eerie blue glow forewarned what came next. The slam of light into the villain’s chest sent them knocked back into a car. 

That was enough, enough, Kite jerked his gaze away before he did any permanent damage. Flickers of light chipped concrete from the street before it dissipated entirely. 

He was grabbed by the shoulder, thrown to the side without effort, like a child’s toy. 

He rolled, padded joints taking the majority of the hit and scratching against the ground. He was leapt over, a cape brushing over his face and torso as the other went into the attack. 

Brutalists should know better than to take one someone who specialized in hand-to-hand. 

Kite shot a shield against the other’s left side, a ball of fire sizzling against the surface. Elemental vs Elemental, then, that was fine. 

The Fire Elemental was standing a good distance away, as many in Kite’s power bracket were range fighters. Approaching would mean being fired at until he reached them, best fight range with range. 

Wind, summoning the air up above and filtering it in between the buildings, letting it thunder over him and whip towards the villain. The fire Elemental went for a constant blast of flame, forcing Kite to continue his assault in order to keep the flames at bay. 

It was fire against air, the wind sending flickers back at the caster of flames. Kite didn’t relent, waiting. He could keep going, forcing wind into the street, more, more, more, lightposts were swaying and various litter was flying to the next intersection. He could keep going. It was harder for Elementals to manufacture an element than control one. 

Flames started to sputter and the Kite was still standing, braced and waiting. Just a moment more. Two. He’d know when to leap in. 

There, he could still feel the heat but the flames were low, and Kite used the whirlwind as a boost to attack, covering the distance in seconds and using the weight to take them down in one shot. 

He slammed them onto the ground, muscles quivering from the stress, clipping himself on a nearby car without noticing the pain. 

The car’s alarm started to go off, snapping the hero from his assault as the villain crumpled. 

Ah, damn. His elbow started to hurt. He checked his arm, deciding it probably wasn’t broken. No other villains were standing, leaving the street in darkness. 

The caped figure approached, lit at intervals by the alarm’s lights. Golden light lit silken purple as the other gestured, away, an invitation. 

One the Kite never turned down, once offered, stalking after the taller figure to slip from the scene. 

Mysterion was walking slowly so the Kite moved to walk beside him, leaving the area behind them as sirens began to approach. 

The Shadow Vigilante said nothing. Kite fell into step with the taller man, jaw set under the mask. 

“They’re getting bolder,” He noted, quietly, “Even when he doesn’t show up personally.” 

“That’s what worries me,” Mysterion responded, “Something’s going on behind the scenes.” 

Kite nodded, slowly, as the two turned into another street to wait to be passed by. 

“Chaos loves the spotlight but he hasn’t been seen in weeks,” Kite leaned against the brick, watching emergency services pass, “Do you want me to look into it?” 

“I’d rather you stay away from him,” Mysterion leaned against the opposite wall, nearly invisible in the dark. “Once you get involved with him you never get back out.” 

Curious. He watched the other, trying to get a glimpse of his face and discern his emotion. He never opened up about this. They never discussed his arch enemy. Kite had never come face to face with him in the year he’d been in the city. 

“It’s harder not to get involved if these minions keep popping up when I do patrols,” The Elemental pointed out. “They’re moving outside their normal areas.” 

“I know.” Mysterion pushed himself off the wall, walking further down the alley, slow enough that Kite knew he was meant to follow. “I’m about to hunt him down myself and see what’s going on.” 

“Your standing with the city is shaky already,” Kite snipped, raising a brow at him, “I’d avoid picking fights right now.” 

“I’m not worried about that,” The Vigilante brushed off, “If he’s planning something larger I’d rather stop it than let it go on.” 

“I’m worried about it,” The cape brushed against Kite’s ankles as they walked, “One of these days you’re going to get caught and you act like it’s no big deal, what you do. If you get caught they won’t give you a good trial.” 

“I won’t ever be caught,” Mysterion tilted his head, shooting him a rather vicious smirk. “Don’t worry about that. I’d worry about association.” 

“I know what I’m doing,” The hero lifted his chin. “I’m not a kid.” 

“You are.” Mysterion smirked at the scowl he received for the statement. “I doubt I’m much older, you’re just so _green_.” 

“Shut up.” 

He was walking beside Mysterion so close he had to push the other’s cape away to avoid tripping on it. The other had come a long way in a year. He wouldn’t give Kite the time of day to begin with. 

“You looked good,” Mysterion started, sending Kite’s pulse humming in his wrists, “Fighting. Your powers might be range but you’re good at close combat.” 

“Used to fight in school some,” He admitted, adjusting his mask to be certain it was covering his red cheeks. 

Mysterion laughed, once. “Doesn’t surprise me.”

“The…thanks, anyway, the…you helped,” Goddammit he meant for that to be smooth. But how do you word getting lessons from Mysterion in fighting tactics without sounding like an awestruck fanboy? “Makes more sense.” 

Mysterion said nothing, mercifully, letting the awkward thanks die right there behind them. 

He was saying nothing. Kite was eager to smooth over the embarrassing thanks that no self-respecting superhero would bother with. 

“Are you actually going to hunt down Chaos?” The Kite watched him closely. “That might provoke him more.” 

“I don’t like when I haven’t heard from him in a while,” The Vigilante admitted, “It’s always led to something bad.” 

Oh, he knew. He’d watched. The whole world had watched, sitting on the edge of their seats as they beat each other into bloody messes. Brawn and endurance over sheer power and vicious strength. 

Though, the Kite thought as he looked his companion over, it was a shame to describe Mysterion as just strength and resilience only. 

When Mysterion had an end goal, he put everything on the line for that to happen. It was something Kite agreed with, even if their alignment wasn’t always…linear. 

A Hero, Kite was devoted to Truth and Justice. Bringing darkness into the light and letting others take it from there. Mysterion was a Vigilante, also about Justice, but in taking it into your own hands. Righting wrongs, he had a body count behind him in a couple dangerous situations. The city was not a fan, not of him, or his worst enemy. 

Everyone knew who Chaos was. Knew the unpredictable, wild craziness of the man, the brutal unrelenting strength he displayed on occasion, everyone left the Supervillain well alone. Including, oddly enough, other heroes. Let the Vigilante no one liked handle it. And handle it he would. 

Alone. 

Although. 

The taller man looked up as the sky started sprinkling, the long-awaited rain finally beginning The only part of his body that was uncovered was his face from the mid-nose down to the middle over his neck. Kite could see him swallow, lips twisted into something not exactly displeased. 

Or maybe he projected too much. 

“It was supposed to start four hours ago,” Kite noted, watching the hood down a covered head. “It’s late.” 

“Surprise,” The other lowered his head, pulling the hood back down again, “It’s always unpredictable here.” 

“I’m finding that out,” Kite’s voice was soft as the droplets pelting the two Powers. 

The other smiled, slightly, inclining his head further. 

“Thirteen months,” The Elemental smiled as well. 

“And still alive,” Mysterion’s gruff voice drawled slightly, “Amazing.” 

“I caught on.” 

“Sure. And it only took you a year.” 

He sent the other a look, not that he seemed to mind. They were getting off topic. 

“Can I ask a question,” Kite asked, politely. 

“You just did,” The Vigilante really shouldn’t make dad jokes. 

“I mean one that is personal,” The Elemental explained with all the patience of a saint, “Something you might not like to be asked.” 

That caught his attention. The Vigilante pushed his hood up, blue eyes visible under the mask. 

“Yes.” Curiosity toned the low voice, “I might not answer.” 

“Why doesn’t anyone else go after Chaos?” It was something he never understood. “I know he’s dangerous but I’m sure some of us are equipped to deal with that. Why does everyone steer clear?” 

“I think you don’t understand something,” Mysterion held an arm out to stop him, turning to face him entirely. “You are not supposed to talk to me.” 

“Which I’d also like to know why,” Kite lifted his chin, “You’re also dangerous. I understand this. I respect you, entirely, but I’m not afraid of you.” 

“I know.” 

The low voice suddenly softened, the rough gravelly edges velvet for only a second or two. Enough to send shocks down Kite’s spine. 

“You would understand if you ever met him personally,” Mysterion allowed him, “He is the embodiment of his moniker.” 

“That’s very eloquent,” Kite murmured affectionally. 

“Thank you.” 

The other was still holding eye contact. Taller than the Kite by inches, he seemed to tower. Yet there was no more intimidation Kite could feel coming off him. Not towards him, anyhow. 

A year. And that’s all it took to become on good terms with the Vigilante. 

“You really don’t want me to fight him.” There was no other reason for the other to still be staring at him, letting the words sink in. 

“I don’t.” He didn’t hesitate. “I can’t stress this enough. You need. To steer clear.” 

There was something in this he still didn’t understand. So he was unpredictable and strong. That didn’t warrant this reaction. Kite tilted his head, scrutinizing, jaw set. 

“Thirteen months isn’t long enough to learn everything,” Mysterion warned, “I’ve been here for years. I still have a lot of failings.” 

“I’ve never known you to lose a fight,” The Elemental pointed out. 

“Never known,” The Vigilante stressed, “It’s happened.” 

“With him?” Kite asked curiously. 

“Mm.” Mysterion’s gaze shifted, looking off behind his shorter companion, “Among others.” 

Kite watched him, eyes flitting over bright blue eyes, a defined nose, the sharp jawline. Something who embodied strength, but embraced more tender, weaker moments among people he trusted. It prompted him to throw him out there, much more desperately than he’d ever allow himself to act otherwise. 

“Couldn’t you use a sidekick, then?” He blurted, taken with the picture in front of him. 

The other jerked his gaze back, sending water droplets showering. 

“You’re not going to lower yourself that far,” The other was amused, teeth showing in the smile, “Don’t get caught up in whatever goes on in that brain of yours.” 

He reached with a fitted leather glove, gently pushing his head away. 

“You’re still green,” Mysterion remained gentle, even as he turned Kite down, “Keep your head on straight.” 

He rolled his eyes, face flaming. “You’re lucky I respect your opinion too much to call you an ass.” 

“I’m delighted to be part of few, I’m sure,” Mysterion swept away, not quite hiding a smile. “But I am an ass.” 

Kite followed after, reflecting. 

The rain continued to come down, dripping down a cloaked figure and a form dressed in muted colors of the sky. 

“I’m heading back,” Mysterion told Kite. “It’s nearly morning.” 

Kite winced. Goddamn he needed to rethink these outings. “Well. Get some sleep.” He offered with a long exhale. 

“Not likely,” Mysterion offered over his shoulder. “I do have a day job.” 

“Oh yeah?” That sparked his interest, head lifting again, “I have school.” 

“Have a good day of class, then,” The vicious Vigilante of the city said, “Maybe grab a coffee.”

“I live off espresso,” Kite admitted tiredly. 

“No wonder you’re so bitter,” Mysterion teased. “Take care of yourself, Kite. I’m sure you’ll track me down again eventually.” 

“Fair assumption,” Kite stopped, ready to take the offset street back to his comfortable apartment, “I always do.” 

“You do.” The other kept walking. “Maybe I’ll try to make it harder.” 

“Try.” He wasn’t sure the other heard him, but he was confident it wouldn’t matter. He always found Mysterion eventually. He’d bully him into letting him tag along once again, fighting side by side again. 

Kite watched until the dark figure melted into the shadows, slipping away himself to walk home, silent, with a comforted feeling settled over his shoulders.


	2. A bit of history

He couldn’t stop smiling. It was so dangerous, it was insanely dangerous, if his mother ever saw this she’d have a conniption. 

The city below was glowing, cars filtering through intersections and muted pedestrians as the day came to a close. 

The wind whipped at his uniform, hours of practice coming to fruition as he swooped over the golden glow underneath. The roar of wind was deafening and cold, snapping against the material of the glider. 

He banked in, summoning the wind to ease him directly towards the building underneath. His landing point was dark, but he couldn’t mess this up. The shiny new material held as he approached, noting the dark figure watching from the edge. 

Goddamn idiot was in his way. 

No one noticed the figure in black overhead, gliding silently towards an old insurance building. 

His boots hit the ground and he stumbled, bringing himself to a skidding stop. The Kite laughed, breathlessly, reaching up to snap the wings out of place and let the thing collapse. 

The Vigilante observed the awkward gathering and re-clipping of the suit, eyes firmly on the Elemental. 

“Seems slow,” The caped figure criticized, “Not good for fighting.” 

“It’s meant to help me range,” Kite said irritably, cheeks coloring. “If you knew how long it took me to convince Dissever to build it for me-”

“You wanted to be a giant target in the sky?” The gruff voice sounded amused. 

“With his teamup with Containment, I was able to convince _him_ instead,” Kite decided to ignore him. “I need better escapes and a way to fight without exposing myself to closeup hits.” 

Mysterion shook his head, stepping off the ledge with cape swishing. He inspected the uniform, reaching out to touch the container the glider went into. 

Kite stilled, staring up at the shadowed face. He didn’t ordinarily touch him. Except for the couple times they’d gotten in each other’s way and soundly hit, anyhow. 

“Are you changing your style of fighting?” Mysterion questioned him, hand trailing right next to his spine. 

Kite had to fight the bizarre urge to leap off the roof in embarrassment. He couldn’t force words out of his mouth, unable to even comprehend the question. 

The Vigilante looked at him, radiating a sense of expectancy. His lips curved into a smirk, and Kite had to get a hold of himself. 

“Am I what?” He snapped, taking a good sidestep away. 

The caped figure was full on smiling now, smug, and showing none of the discomfort Kite himself was feeling. 

“Did I teach you to fight just so you can fly away when you’re losing?” 

Was he teasing him? 

“That’s not what I’m doing,” The Elemental said crossly, “I just don’t want to be caught in a corner like I was when I first started.”

Mysterion was still smiling, quiet, half of his face in hooded shadow. 

There was something eerily affectionate in it. Kite didn’t know how to react. Flustered, he pretended to be very engrossed with checking the straps on his boots, trying to get his heart rate down to normal. 

“Is it fun?” 

The question made Kite look up from re-lacing his boots, clear surprise on his face. 

“Fun?” He questioned. 

“It looks like it.” 

Kite settled back on his heels, arms over his knees, looking up at the Shadow Creature’s face. What a bizarre question, and one that Stan had asked him, actually, right after the first and slightly disastrous test flight. 

He’d said they weren’t far apart in age, if at all, but Kite often forgot that Mysterion, the brutal muscled powerhouse and unmerciful defender might actually be a kid. 

“Yeah,” He answered, finally, “It really is.” 

The Vigilante seemed satisfied, reaching to tug Kite’s goggles down over his face as he passed. 

He took a moment, with the eerie eyes of the Shadow Boy off of him temporarily. He needed to collect himself. He was acting like a struck fanboy all over again and that was behind him. He was a grown adult. 

He hopped to his feet, striding over to where Mysterion was peering off towards the back streets. 

“There’s been no trouble tonight,” The Vigilante moved into the update like he hadn’t been teasing him the last few minutes, “Not a single sound or stirring from any of Chaos’ lackeys.” 

“Which is all the more worrying,” Kite understood. “It’s been nearly a week since I’ve come across even one.” 

Mysterion said nothing, jaw clenching. He was thinking, and Kite was not a patient man. His boots shifted, scraping loose asphalt on the rooftops. 

“What are you thinking?” He asked, unable to help himself. “There’s something else.” 

The other inclined his head slightly. Agreeing. He was going to have to try and give him time. 

He adjusted his gloves, heel of a boot tapping against the ground. What was he stalling for? He knew Kite was an excellent confidant and decently smart. What was he thinking about that he had to decide if he was going to tell him or not?

There were people on a balcony below, talking. He couldn’t hear the words, just the voices. A laugh once in a while, splitting up the sounds of busy cars and chattering people below. Mysterion was in a busy part of the city tonight. That itself was unusual. 

“There’s a few things I’m guessing is happening,” The Vigilante started, slowly, growl softened to a near purr, “But it’s all guesses.” 

“Well, you know him best, obviously,” Kite remarked easily, “I would listen to a hunch from you.” 

Without seeing his eyes, he knew Mysterion gave him a slight side glance just then. He lifted his chin. 

“He’s never been organized,” The grey-hero continued, slowly, “But something about this is more abnormal than usual. I’m inclined to believe he’s either changing staff or having issues with the staff he has already.” 

Kite cocked his head, brows furrowed. “Would that be a good thing?” 

Mysterion seemed to be thinking that one over. 

“That’s what I’m not sure about,” The other crossed his arms, cloak fluttering off his shoulders. “His power is in his numbers.” 

“I’ve noticed that,” He interrupted, unable to help himself, “He’s all but stopped fighting personally. It’s always him delegating. It didn’t used to be that way.” 

Mysterion, kindly, didn’t remind Kite who he was talking to. 

“He’s insane and incredibly dangerous,” Mysterion spoke deadpan, “But those who work under him might be worse. He’s in it for the wildness, for taking people off guard and getting attention. Those under him are just for destruction.” 

He wasn’t excited about arguing with the analysis from someone who dedicated himself so much to fighting this guy, but…

“But that’s what I was saying. Wouldn’t it be fine if they were replaced, then?” Kite asked curiously. 

“No.” Mysterion turned, head tilted, allowing Kite a look at his serious expression. “Without even that fragile example of structure, those people will just be let loose on the streets.” 

Okay. Interesting take. 

“So you’re saying he’s keeping worse people in check?” Kite wasn’t sure he believed that entirely. “I’ve fought plenty of his underlings! They aren’t extremely dangerous or even exceptionally smart.” 

Mysterion tilted his head, sizing Kite up. 

“I’m not going to blindly agree with you on everything,” The Elemental snipped. “If they aren’t in check, they also aren’t being structured.” 

“Chaos’ entire persona is built on a lack of structure,” Mysterion muttered. “It’s more the threat that he’ll kill one of them keeping them from doing whatever he doesn’t like.” 

“I don’t understand,” The Elemental was starting to feel frustrated. 

“You’d understand if you fought him,” Mysterion crouched, perched on the side of the building almost lazily. Almost tired. “For years.” 

Kite held his tongue, looking down at the hooded figure. He jerked his gaze away, back over the shuffling energy of the life below. 

“How old were you when you started fighting him?” Mysterion’s age had never been revealed. Nothing ever had been revealed, only assumed. He knew it had been about…four, five years? The Kite had been young. 

“Too young,” The Shadow Beast replied. “How old are you?” 

“Nineteen.” He hesitated. “Almost.” 

Mysterion lowered his head slightly, slowly moving to stand. “We aren’t that far apart in age.” 

Kite regarded him incredulously, “You’re telling me you were around _fifteen_ when you started fighting Chaos?” 

“More or less.” 

Kite stared up at him, a towering figure of power and pain. He’d been in high school when he started following Mysterion’s movements against Chaos. He hadn’t realized that the hero might actually be his age…he assumed there was a few years age gap minimum. A child running around in a cape beating the shit out of people. The Deadly Vigilante. Not even out of high school. 

“Who the hell let you do that?” He sputtered, “You were caught under a collapsed building when I was a sophomore. Everyone thought you were dead!” 

Mysterion smiled, pushing his hood back slightly. 

Both of them turned at the same time. Kite’s hackles were raised before he even knew what was wrong. N

He stepped onto the ledge, scanning, wind whipping at his uniform. 

“Car robbery,” Kite saw them, making quick work of breaking in. 

“Just some kids,” Mysterion noted. “Have fun.” 

“Really,” Kite was snapping his uniform into place, “Just going solo.” 

“If you ever get your little personal glider on,” The other was still smiling, watching the other with unobscured blue eyes. “They’ll probably get away.” 

“It’ll take longer to climb down!” Kite insisted. 

“I hope there’s a chase, I can’t fucking wait to watch you sail around chasing down a car.” 

“My god you’re an asshole,” Kite paused as Mysterion reached to untangle part of his uniform’s new wings. 

“I’ll watch,” The Vigilante was outright teasing him, in his space and looking directly into his eyes. “Make it interesting.” 

Kite exhaled. 

With a quick move, he took the liberty of reaching for the other’s hood, actually touching the Vigilante, pulling the hood down his face like he would one of his one friends. 

With a blast of wind, he descended, sending Mysterion’s cape fluttering in the aftermath. 

The swoop was fast, and elegant, a black, sleek figure whipping from the sky unseen. The descent was slow enough that he landed solidly on his feet, wind whirling down the street. 

Every parked car shuddered, triggering the alarms.

The kids were running before he even straightened, leaving him standing alone in the street with two dozen alarms echoing past two intersections. 

He’d gotten a bit over-zealous with the breeze, perhaps. 

Slowly, he looked over his shoulder, up at the building he’d just vacated. 

Mysterion was perched on the side again, cape floating, an almost invisible figure against the overcast sky. 

With a grand deal of smarm, the figure applauded.


	3. Catch a firefly

The lights were all out along the street, large cracks in the pavement. A figure flit alone across the street, watchful and determined. 

The Kite snapped the tracker Stan had lent him onto his own glove for safekeeping. It was already activated, he’d transfer it in a second and then the Equipment Hero could finally follow this asshole back to wherever hole she crawled out from. 

It didn’t blink, wouldn’t make a sound, was about the size of his thumbnail. Discreet enough to work. He just needed to get close. 

That was the problem, however. Stan called in this favor for a reason. 

He crouched, leaning back against a parked sedan. It was still wet out, soaking through the back of his grey-and-black uniform. He probably wasn’t going to get many chances; if she realized what his goal was then it’d be over. 

He was probably the best hero equipped to deal with a Speedster. He had to do this right. 

Kite waited, listening. The street next over was busier, not realizing they had an issue just feet away. That was another reason he had to be quick. If the police showed up he had to disappear immediately. 

No one liked Elementals or Psychics. It was difficult to be a Hero in this town when you were dual-classing both. 

Kite exhaled, slowly, breath misting through his mask. He watched it, senses tingling with the anticipation. Don’t move yet. Gravel was skittering over the asphalt, shuddering against his boots. 

Not yet. 

He closed his eyes, head thunking against the car. Breathe deeply in. Count slowly. Exhale slowly out. 

His heels slid against the ground as he sprung up, whipping around and throwing up a blazing blue, psychic shield. 

The sound was echoing, humming, emanating from a shield that spanned the width of the road and gave off it's own, dim light. 

The girl was rolling off the wall, skidding across the street. Her uniform pulsed red, orange, magenta, golden sparks spitting against the pavement. 

Kite launched himself over the car, unsnapping the tracker. 

The girl’s eyes met his. 

Faster than he could comprehend, he was being slammed backwards. His arm ached where she’d grabbed him. He caught himself, stumbling against the storefront, throwing up an immediate partial shield. 

Golden, orangey light sizzled against the humming area, a screech that might have been the aftermath of the collision or the Speedster themselves. The boy righted himself, unsnapping the wings of a Kite. 

Said Villain went for a good old-fashioned punch against his shield, which did nothing but telegraph the idea that she was getting fairly pissed. 

"You could just not be a pain in the ass," Kite sneered at her, eyes glittering. 

A glare, then a slow, warm glow spread in front of her palms, sizzling against the shield once again. That could be a problem, actually. He could feel his energy having to rise to meet the demand to mend what he’d created. 

He had to corner the Speedster if he couldn’t sneak up on her. But first, to get out of range immediately. 

A blast of air, freezing cold and bitter, roared past his ears and assisted in the launch into the sky. The Elemental cut off the wind once he was far enough to land heavily on the rooftop. 

He sucked in his breath through his teeth, pouring his focus into this one movement. 

A rippling wave of energy, clean and bright, nearly crystal in appearance. The glowing mass solidified into something powerful and corralled the Speedster from all sides. 

There was a pause as the Villain surveyed the new twelve-foot walls. They sped around the area, testing the reinforcements of each wall. Smart, and a pain to withhold. He needed to think of something else. 

Sweat was dripping down his neck. Okay. She was contained. Could he risk taking a hit and keep his shields up at the same time? It might be worth trying only that it would be hard to catch her a second time-

“Kite.” 

As always, the Hero’s pulse thrummed strongly in his wrists. The growling voice belonged to one person only, and his jaw unclenched in an involuntary smile. 

“Mysterion,” The Elemental greeted him, holding his shields in place. “Since you’re-”

The Creature moved, so close his breath brushed his neck. 

“Tell me what you need me to do,” The Vigilante spoke quietly, firm, and with all confidence. 

The Psychic exhaled, slowly, muscles in his arms trembling. 

“I need this placed on her,” Kite unsnapped the tracker and held it up, fingers numb. “Discreetly.” 

“Easy,” The Shadow Vigilante took it from his gloves, “Keep the shields up. Don’t let them fall until I call for you.” 

“Understood,” Kite shifted, boots scraping against the rooftop. “But be quick, I can’t hold this many forever.” 

And like that Mysterion was gone, without a sound or any sort of flash. In darkness, the Vigilante was untraceable. 

Kite's heart was racing as he tried to spot where he'd gone to, panting against the strain of energy. 

There, The Beast dropped into the makeshift ring. The Speedster froze, staring as Mysterion stood at his full height, something powerful and almost mythical in reknown. 

Kite was biting the inside of his cheek, head aching with the effort of keeping solid walls. He watched Mysterion step forward, cloak swishing around his ankles. He stopped feet away, solemn and silent. 

Whatever he had said pissed the Speedster off. A streak of warm colors, she was trying to get to him first. 

Mysterion, before Kite’s eyes, disappeared. 

The walls flickered as the Psychic Elemental stared. 

He knew Mysterion was rumored to have Powers unlike any other Hero or Villain before him. Something not inherently evil, something not in any way honorable, something dark as pitch and absolutely not of this world. 

God-tier was a made-up rank, people said, but regardless it had only one person in the category. 

The Speedster had stopped as well, the golden flash of light nervously jolting in all directions. She was afraid. 

As everyone would be. 

Trapped within the cool blue walls, gold and magenta flit like a crazed firefly from one to the other. 

It was getting harder to see, a black mist fogging the center of the corral. The Vigilante was bringing out an entire arsenal he'd never seen before, and the Kite worried his lower lip in his teeth.

Mysterion stepped into the circle from nothingness, fluid and powerful. His punch landed a solid hit on the girl. Kite could hear it from here, a leather-wrapped fist against bone. 

A snap and a flash of golden light, the Speedster was trying to force distance between them. Time to try and close her in. 

With her vision surely obscured, Kite closed in the walls, shifting them, creating a near star-shaped creation that would make ultra-speed a terrible idea. 

She did slow, still glowing. Mysterion slipped into one of the corners and was adjusting something. The tracker, it had to be, he was getting it ready. 

There was low visibility, that was where he got confused. Something happened and Mysterion was suddenly slammed into one of Kite’s walls, body breaching the shield and breaking the blue walls to shatters. 

“No!” He worked far too long to track her down to lose her now. “God fucking-”

Kite leapt from the building, wind roaring up to meet him and allowing him to glide down into a rough but survivable landing. The Speedster turned to face him and he made a split second decision.

Staggering upwards, knees aching, Kite focused his reserve energy. Blaring light bursted from behind his eyes, meltingly hot and more powerful than accurate. 

Laser-sharp light was normally something that he used slowly. Here, he didn’t use caution, letting the beam whip across the abandoned arena to try and capture the Speedster in his vision. 

She was too fast for something like that, and Kite’s feet were uprooted once again before he could focus the energy more efficiently. 

It reminded him of being hit with a dodgeball, back when he was a shitty little kid looking for an excuse to beat the hell out of his peers. He was knocked off his feet, eyes still aching with the pain of using his Psychic laser vision, tumbling into a light post and hearing the reverberating noise of his skull hitting metal. 

Goddamn. His teeth hurt from that one. Maybe he wasn't a good choice to fight something like this after all the effort. 

Blinking his powers away, Kite grabbed the pole to haul himself up only to be struck once again in the hip. 

Kite threw up a smaller shield, covering himself, giving himself a second to breathe. 

Black-purple energy was darting around in all directions like clawed fingers, a cloaked figure hunched feet away. 

On his feet now, Kite leaned against the post, stale rainwater soaking his gloves. Mysterion was simply trying to catch her, a barely-visible figure misting in and out of reality. 

Kite stared, fascinated. He’d never seen the other use powers like this. What even was this considered? 

“Will you fucking do something?” The Vigilante snarled, stumbling over to the Elemental, “Take this…give me a fucking second-”

He slapped the tracker back into his hand, and that was where Kite saw the odd mark on his left leg. The fabric looked charred, melted around the joints, and his brows furrowed. 

Mysterion’s head whipped up and Kite took his cue. They could take no more hits. 

A roar of wind, sending Mysterion’s cape flying and allowing a Kite height. He soared above the buildings, seeking out the opposition. 

A streak of orange and pink was zipping down the street and the Elemental shielded Mysterion best he could in his tired state.

Something flickered in front of his vision. 

Slowly, Kite looked up, seeing a strange, orangey wisp flowing like the tendrils of a jellyfish. It shimmered, a soft loop falling through the air. 

He realized what had happened too late. 

It snapped around him, taut, burning like a brand and sizzling against his uniform. 

Kyle was wretched from mid-air, the curling loop swinging him like he weighed absolutely nothing. 

A shield?! Slow time?! Something, anything, hurry, hurry before-

Kite hit the opposing building, crashing through, body thrown back as he watched shimmering shards of glass explode around his body.

He felt absolutely nothing, at first. His chest started to burn, he couldn’t feel his limbs. 

The shards were falling, sparkling, gently brushing his cheeks, and he was barely aware of feeling himself being flung back outside into the streets and released. 

It felt like a dream, something his mind would think up while fevered in bed. He could feel rather than see himself hit the ground, skidding over asphalt and rolling until he hit something and stopped, limp. 

He wasn’t in control of his body. Couldn’t lift his head, couldn’t move a limb. His eyes stung and he couldn’t see, couldn’t hear past the ringing in his ears. There was just darkness. Numb pain. 

A shadow stepped into his vision, fuzzy and incoherent. 

He was absolutely not okay. How hard did he hit the ground? Kyle tried to drag in a breath and it felt a little wetter than it should. Not a good sign. 

“Kite?” Mysterion’s voice sounded wavery, far away. 

A buzz in the back of his skull. Kyle tried to throw up a shield on instinct, a faint fuzzy blue light shimmering before disappearing, lethargic. 

Someone was touching him. He could feel the pressure, like someone grabbing your shoulder through a thick winter coat. 

He missed the cold winters of where they used to live. It wasn't the same here, and certainly wasn't near the same inside the city. 

He couldn't focus, he was really hurt. That much he could understand, but Mysterion had a lot he didn’t know about him yet. It rang in his ears, gave the broken Hero enough strength to reach out. 

Kyle’s elbow crackled and crunched as he grasped onto Mysterion’s arm. 

“Do not take me local,” The words felt wet, in his mouth, dribbling from his lips, “Let me die first.” 

Mysterion said something, he could hear the exclamation in his voice. The Speedster might be around and he was probably dying and he could not go to a hospital that would realize who he was by his injuries. 

His brain felt like it was made of cotton. Kyle’s thoughts were limited but linear. 

Stop the Speedster. 

Don’t let anyone find out who I am.

Call Ike. 

With the inability to properly convey any of it, Kyle was left gripping onto his last thread of consciousness hoping Mysterion could take care of the situation alone.


	4. Being patient

Everything was way too bright. 

Kyle stared blankly up at the ceiling, brain cotton fluff and useless. People came in, checked his vitals, asked him questions he mostly just stared blearily at them for. He felt tired, but no pain. He should be feeling pain, though, he should be hurting. 

Whatever they were giving him must mean he’d really been fucked up. 

Kyle ran that sentence through his mind about six times, trying to figure out if it was grammatically correct or not. 

A nurse was talking to him, not that he could focus on the words. He watched as she took blood, scarlet red traveling up a tube. 

His other arm was bound. A cast. Kyle tried to lift his arm, the nurse was talking again. His arm was too heavy. He rested his head back on the pillow, long curls falling over his forehead. 

He was so tired. 

-

Kyle cracked his eyes open, squinting. The skin on his face felt unusually tight, protesting the movement. 

His mother. He shifted, intending to push himself upward. 

His body just wouldn’t move. 

He shifted, trying to move his legs, arms anything. 

“No no no, you lie down,” His mother’s hand touched his cheek in a fluttery moment, immediately letting go. “Oh, Kyle.” 

“Mom,” Kyle croaked. He’d fucked up for sure if she looked this worried. If she didn’t even look remotely like she was about to scold him. He fucked up. 

His dad was there, standing behind her, offering his son a smile. 

His mom kissed his forehead, patting the forearm with the IV in it. 

“Happened?” He tried to ask, body aching, a pain that embedded itself in his bones, his teeth. “Hurts.” 

“Gerald, where’s the nurse button?” His mother was dithering. “Go get someone.” 

Kyle blinked, too many questions, he wondered if someone had called Stan. Where was Ike? Neither question was asked, his body felt too heavy...

-

Kyle wrinkled his nose. His hair was in his face, just slightly too low on his brows. He went to brush it out of the way, with his wrong arm. 

It ached, something deep and sharp, making him grit his teeth and sent his eyes watering. Wrong arm. 

He tried to lift his other arm but it might as well have been made from steel. 

It reminded him of when he’d start playing sports at the beginning the season. When he’d first start running in the mornings, lifting weights, and finding the next day you struggled to move your limbs. You’d overdone it, you’d say to yourself. 

By God he’d really overdone it this time. 

Kyle shifted his head, back and forth, still too quickly. The room spun and he closed his eyes tightly, trying not to throw up. 

He was alone. Where was his family? How long had he been here already? For all he knew, it could be months or it could be the same damn day. 

Was it the same day? It felt so much longer, somehow. And his mother would never leave him alone that quickly. 

Unless they were worried about- if he’d been taken to a hospital- if they knew what he was- his mother couldn’t be around-

But no one was arresting him, unless it was after he was coherent again that they were going to. Right? 

Kyle stared at the curtain next to his bed, too tired to move, clenching his jaw against the pain. 

-

God. He was starting to miss when he couldn’t feel any pain. Kyle shifted, finding that finally he could make his body move slightly.

He raised a hand, the IV tugging gently in the crook of his elbow, immediately slapping himself in the face. 

“Ouch.” 

The boy turned his head weakly, staring blearily at a blond boy. Tall, good-looking. Dressed in a worn orange hoodie and a soft smile. 

Who the hell are you? 

The other kid’s smile seemed to widen all the more at whatever facial expression the bedridden boy managed to make. As if it were funny. 

“Sorry, Kyle,” The boy reached over, finally brushing his goddamn hair out of his face. 

Even that seemed to hurt. 

“You’re getting better,” He looked about his age but Kyle knew he’d never seen him before, he couldn’t get over it, “Know it probably doesn’t feel like it, huh?” 

“No,” Kyle croaked. He tried to swallow, tasting nothing but dryness and a salty taste on the back of his tongue. He sounded like a stupid child. “Who’re you?” 

“A really good friend, if anyone asks,” The boy gently pet his hair back, “Related to your workplace. Understand?” 

It was like his brain was coming back online for the first time. He didn’t work right now. Just schoolwork and- 

Oh God. The pain was hitting him hard now, his right arm, his legs, the unnatural stretch of his skin and ache in his chest. He felt like he was being slowly pressed into the earth, mind spinning nauseatingly. 

“Hang in there, dude,” The boy’s voice was low but so sweet. Soothing. “Hang in there, Kyle.” 

-

Kyle stared at the television, expression impassive. Would he immediately die if he triggered his laser vision right now? Was it maybe worth it? 

“Why are you looking pissy at the TV for?” Ike walked in, plopping himself down next to Kyle’s bed and drawing his legs up. “Bad coverage?” 

“Willy Wonka,” Kyle slowly reached up, pushing his curls back. “Why’re you here?” 

“You look pathetic and I feel bad leaving you alone,” Ike said honestly. “And I’m guessing you’re not a fan?” 

“2005 version,” Kyle grimaced. “I’m not pathetic.” 

“You have no idea how sad you look,” Ike looked over his iPad seriously, “You look like you got run over by a car.” 

“Might’ve been better,” Kyle managed. He blinked, It just felt like his eyes just stayed so dry in this place. “Can I see?” 

A real wince crossed his brother’s face. “You might not want to.” 

“Ike,” Kyle didn’t have the energy to argue, but his Older Brother Voice was still firing on all cylinders. 

“Alright,” The boy reluctantly scooched his chair over, “Smile.” 

Kyle absolutely did not smile, merely grimacing as Ike centered his tablet to take a picture. His working hand rubbed the cotton of the blankets between his fingers, waiting. 

“Here ya go, man,” Ike flipped the tablet around, “New profile picture.” 

“Oh my God,” Kyle murmured in quiet horror. 

His entire face was bruised, two black eyes and greening splotches around his jaw. His hair was a greasy and frizzy mess. His face looked unrecognizable, bruised and covered in small cuts. Stitches on lacerations around his shoulders and arms. Ashen skin, thinning face, arm in a cast and wrapped in blankets. 

“Fuck me, I look horrible,” He almost wanted to laugh. “Delete that right now.” 

“Maybe,” Ike wasn’t looking at the iPad, instead watching his brother cautiously. “You seriously do look horrible.” 

Kyle sighed, closing his eyes. 

-

“How did you even manage to get this badly fucked?” Stan asked. “You don’t normally.”

Kyle shifted the phone against his ear with his good arm. 

“Healing factor saved my spine. Major internal organs,” Sometimes it was easy to forget Stan didn’t have any powers at all. He’d made such a successful career without them. “Everything else was…fucked.” 

“Yeah?” Stan was doing a great job not sounding queasy. “Like…Everything else what?” 

“Oh, dumb things like lacerations, bruising,” Kyle was very glad his old friend couldn’t see how bad it actually looked, “I apparently fractured one of my leg bones and healed myself on the third day here. But I had a really bad concussion, and I managed to shatter my right elbow.”

“Okay,” Stan was clearly shifting on the other line, “You healed yourself? Why are you still there, then?” 

“No, it wasn’t a good thing,” Kyle held the phone between his ear and shoulder to take a sip of water, “I depleted my entire store of power.” 

“Oh shit.” 

“Yeah,” No wonder he’d felt so shitty. “They had to block me from healing myself any more before I actually killed myself trying to get better. I wasn’t doing it voluntarily. I almost died twice.” 

“Oh my God, Kyle!” Stan’s voice was kindly frantic. “I didn’t know it was that bad!” 

“It got bad,” He admitted, “I’m still taking blockers for that. Makes me feel sick and dizzy, but I can’t even attempt to use my powers until I have my cast off. From there, they said I should be healed enough that I won’t injure myself trying to fix everything.” 

“Jesus Christ.” 

“Right.” 

Both the boys were quiet. Kyle couldn’t use any of his powers, but he hoped Stan was picking up on his _Don’t you fucking apologize_ vibe he was broadcasting. 

It was his own fault. He made an error, let his guard down, underestimated his enemy. He thought he knew what he was dealing with and didn’t. That was that. Now, he just had to deal with the aftermath. 

And it was about to get more annoying than ever. 

Speaking of which. 

“Hey, my mom’s here,” Kyle told his friend, “I have to talk to her real quick.” 

“Okay, dude,” Stan’s voice was back even, clearly attempting to be comforting. “I’m around if you need me, but if I don’t answer I’m working on things. Leave me a message.” 

“I’ll do that,” Kyle promised. “Thanks, Stan.” 

His mother was tittering down the hall, he could hear her. Her voice carried. God, this was embarrassing. She’d better not be harassing any nurses about her Baby Boy. 

“Oh, one thing, it might be important, maybe not. I don’t know.”

Kyle pulled his attention back. “Yeah?” 

“No one’s seen or heard from Mysterion since you left.” 

Kyle’s lips pressed together. He swallowed, unable to think of a good response to that. 

“Feel better, man.” 

And Kyle was left staring at the end of his bed.

-

Ike sat on Kyle’s bed, listening to the very loud voices of their parents. 

Kyle was sitting up, leaned back against pillows, testing his healed leg and wondering if he could storm down the hallway and fight his mother face to face. 

Who was he kidding? Absolutely not. 

“This is so dumb,” Ike said, legs swinging, “They’ll just end up sending you to the gated house until you’re healed.” 

“Sure,” His brother said wearily, “But Mom’s going to want to stay.” 

“Completely violates the purpose,” Kyle said furiously. “It’s bad enough that they found out I had healing powers, if anyone figures out who I am- who she is- she can’t come, that’s ridiculous.” 

“I told them I’d stay with you,” Ike complained, “Just say yes and get it over with.” 

“I’m not your job,” Kyle ran his fingers through his own hair and cringed, “I don’t need someone to watch me.” 

“You absolutely do,” Ike rolled his eyes, “And trust me. A few weeks hanging out in the safehouse without our parents breathing down my neck? I’d be thrilled.” 

A tired smile spread over Kyle’s face. He shifted, pushing himself further up. 

“I’m still waiting for the whole…job choice talk,” He muttered to his little brother. 

“Oh, I’m sure it’s coming,” The boy replied logically. “It’s a shame Mom found out. You were actually kind of cool for a while.” 

“Thanks,” The redhead said wryly. “I’m touched.” 

“No, for real,” Ike glanced over, brown eyes serious, “People knew who you were. Who you worked with. Kind of badass, much as it pains me to admit it. No wonder Mom fucking flipped.” 

“Yeah,” The use of ‘was’ hadn’t escaped him. 

If anyone thought he was giving up his days of being a Superhero just because of this, they were absolutely dead wrong. 

The pool of power Kyle normally tapped into when feeling confident, what gave a blue sheen to his green eyes and sent nearby electronics misbehaving, was just not there. It was startling, still, like reaching out to lean on an object that was no longer there. Sitting down in the dark to find someone pulled the chair out from under you. 

That, he couldn’t wait to get over. The constant, throbbing pain he could deal with. The painful stretch of his skin, the immobile itch and ache in his elbow, a face too tender to even lightly touch? He would power through, no matter how painful. 

The lack of power, however, frightened him a little. If he was being honest. 

Once that was back, there’d be no stopping him from leaping back in. 

Goddamn. Kyle was going to haul his broken ass down the hallway if his mother didn’t lower her voice. 

“This is getting embarrassing,” Ike muttered to himself. 

Kyle made a distracted noise of agreement.

Seen or heard from him. Kyle wasn’t stupid, either. He was observant and quick, his intellect being the thing that kept him alive most, forget the healing factor and Psychic abilities altogether. 

“I’m standing up,” Kyle warned his brother. 

“Over my dead fucking body you are!” Ike leapt up instead, gesturing violently. “ _I’ll_ go talk to them.” 

Kyle reluctantly leaned back. Ike could reach their father where Kyle probably never could. All he had to do was back Ike’s words up and their mom would cave. 

It wasn’t the boy’s first time manipulating their parental unit. 

Kyle crossed his one good arm over himself. He could be leaving this hospital today. Finally. 

God, his head was aching. The boy looked up at the awful florescent lighting, jaw set. The stitches on his cheekbone protested. 

Just get him out of here. He never liked being pulled off the courts, no matter what the need. 

He needed to get back onto the field. 

Ike shot back through the doorway, grinning. 

“We can call it a vacation, if you want,” His brother said gleefully. “Let’s get out of here. It’s fucking depressing in this place.”


	5. A home visit

The house was well outside the city, but so was the hospital. 

Kyle leaned against the sofa, staring out the window at the large glowing pool in the backyard, the well-tended garden and distant lights in the night. 

His wet curls still stuck to his forehead, muscles quivering with the effort it had taken merely to shower. His right arm ached from the jostling and he was content now to just rest for a while, in a dimly-lit living room with a cup of tea and warm blankets. 

His mother was fretting, over text, but he was already feeling better. Exhausted, hurting, worn to the bone, but finally in a place he was familiar with and with _quiet_. 

He pulled the blanket further over himself with his good hand, wincing against the pain, feeling the stitches still on his chest and cheekbone protest. Easier, then. Slower. 

He really wasn’t a patient person. This was going to suck. 

Kyle closed his eyes, leaning back against the couch. He could hear whatever game Ike was playing in the office blaring away. Why the kid thought he’d hear Kyle better without headphones, he didn’t know. The game was loud either way. 

He wouldn’t be able to sleep until he took his last dose of medication for the day. His body was still pulsing with hurt. Another couple hours. He wanted to immediately get himself on a proper sleep schedule. 

Now, Kyle’s powers were dulled, due to the doctors tempering his Healing factor so he wouldn’t accidentally kill himself. That by no means meant that he didn’t have any of his powers at all. 

So when the dull, warning buzz at the base of his skull wormed it’s way through pained and drugged exhaustion, Kyle ignored everything else to throw his blankets off and try and get himself to a better vantage point. 

The whole couch shifted with the effort of springing to his feet, knocking over the side table he’d set his tablet and cup of tea on. 

Medications skittered under the nearby sofa chairs, his drink spilling on hardwood. The table hit the ground and Kyle stared through pained tears. 

Mysterion had caught the tablet before it fell, tucking it under an arm and reaching to right the table also. 

Kyle swallowed down the searing burn radiating through his weakened body. He was leaning on the couch with shaky legs, staring as the Shadow Vigilante gently set his tablet back down on the table. 

“You kill yourself just now, or what?” Ike’s snark didn’t even register. 

Kyle was frozen, meeting the Vigilante’s gaze as the other finally looked up. His jaw was set, expression grim as usual. 

He shouldn’t even have been able to get in here- and how the fuck did he know where- it was so far from the- 

“KYLE!” Ike’s normally soft, smarmy voice was panicked and pitched, the teenager’s face was stark white. 

Mysterion turned, cloak swishing around his calves, and Kyle immediately intervened before Ike decided to throw something at him or rush him. 

He held out an arm towards his brother, motioning for him to come around the couch and stand next to him, and the boy kept his eyes on the Vigilante the whole time. 

“Ike, it’s alright,” Kyle’s voice was strong, “It’s fine. This is my partner, from the city-”

“Yeah, that’s fucking Mysterion, _I know who that is_ ,” Ike hissed into him as he half-hugged his brother. “Why the fuck is _Mysterion_ in the safehouse? How did he _get_ in the safehouse?” 

The Vigilante was clearly amused, his smirk suspiciously warm. 

“This is my little brother,” Kyle chose to address the cloaked figure, “Ike.” 

“I’m not here to hurt Kyle,” Mysterion saying his name threw the boy for a loop, “I just need to talk to him. I’m sorry I frightened you.” 

The apology was just a second punch, Kyle recoiling, startled, as Ike bristled. 

“Yeah, well. You broke into our _safehouse_ , what was I supposed to do?” Ike’s grip was painful but Kyle didn’t dissuade him. “What do you want?” 

“Ike, it’s fine,” Kyle spoke while still watching the oddly kind smile. “I promise. I need you to go, though, I just need to talk to him.” 

His brother looked up at him with abhorrence. Mysterion watched, quietly, patient. 

“I’m sitting in the office but I am listening,” Ike hissed at him, “Kyle, this is weird.” 

“Yeah, welcome to my world,” Kyle gave him a little nudge, immediately regretting the gesture. “You’re killing me, man, let go.” 

Ike did, though he sent Mysterion a wary look. He mouthed something at Kyle as he left, but his attention was already preoccupied. 

The two of them looked at each other, the Vigilante walking around the couch. 

“Go ahead and sit,” He invited Kyle, “You’re shaking.” 

Kyle did, glad he’d at least showered even if he looked like a drowned chihuahua. His aching muscles were screaming at him at this point. 

Mysterion stood feet away, inclining his head, face obscured. 

Kyle didn’t bother asking how he got in. He had other things to ask. 

“Why are you in uniform?” He asked first of all, “My parents have surveillance outside this house, you realize?” 

“They won’t see me,” The Vigilante bat that away. “It’s fine.” 

“And I know what you look like, now,” Kyle didn’t flinch as the other man met his gaze. “There wasn’t a point.” 

Mysterion was saying nothing, blue eyes absolutely unreadable. Kyle didn’t shirk. 

“You’re blond,” He said, in case he didn’t believe him. “I can’t believe you were stupid enough to actually visit me in the hospital.” 

For the first time since Kyle had ever laid eyes on him, the Vigilante flinched. 

“I didn’t know if you’d remember,” He muttered. 

“I did,” The Psychic Elemental leaned forward, ignoring the twinge, “Why the fuck did you give them your real name?”

The Vigilante was frozen, even his cape was still. 

“Kenneth-”

“Okay, alright,” The Vigilante cut him off, annoyed. “ _Alright,_ Kyle.” 

The boy’s heart was thudding in his ears. 

“Anyone could look you up,” He had spent so many days thinking about it, “I found where you grew up, where you went to high school, I found your _sister’s_ Instagram-” 

“I said okay, Kyle, shut up!” Mysterion snarled, walking away from the boy to stand in front of the sliding door. He took a couple audible breaths, staring out at the backyard. 

Kyle leaned back against the sofa once more, jaw set. 

“You didn’t have to go to that extent,” The Vigilante growled. 

“I was isolated in a hospital room and you’d left your real name with the visitor’s desk,” Kyle wasn’t going to be intimidated. It was what made him the only person Mysterion ever worked with. “So yes, I did some looking.” 

He’d been awestruck, staring at a picture in Karen’s account with two boys, one a tall, handsome blond with pretty blue eyes. 

And he had been pretty. That was what startled him. He never pictured Mysterion as a bright, sunny youth. Someone who radiated warmth in their smile. Handsome, yes. But none of the rest of it. 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” The Elemental told him, just in case he was worrying. “You know I’d never let information leak.” 

The Vigilante said nothing. 

“And now you’ve met Ike,” He continued. “And you know who I am.” 

Mysterion hesitated, turning back around. He pulled his hood back, still covered with his mask but his eyes unobscured. 

“So we’re even, you’re saying?” The other Power asked wryly.

“If you wanted to ruin my life, you very well could now.” Kyle’s tone was solemn. “Did you do any research into me?” 

“No.” Mysterion smiled, crookedly. “I normally have you for that.” 

They were both quiet a moment, after that. The anger was drained from the other, leaving almost a void. He looked nearly as tired as Kyle felt. 

“How are you?” The other asked, quietly. 

“Well,” Kyle gestured sarcastically with one arm, “Fine, I guess.” 

“Your face is still bruised,” The other brushed his cheek, a featherlight touch in heavy gloves. “I’m sure it hurts.” 

He was being so tender. Kyle smiled at him, seeing the looseness in the Vigilante’s shoulders. Something had eased between them, where there was tension there was something…genuine. 

Everything was quiet. Kyle should probably go check on Ike before the other started worrying. 

“I might have looked at one thing,” Mysterion suddenly said, straightening again. “I looked at your charts at the hospital.” 

“Yeah?” The redhead waited, watching warily as the other crouched down so they were eye level. “…What?” 

“I showed up today because it said they’re halting your powers,” Too-blue eyes watched seriously, “Is that still happening?” 

“It has to until I’m healed more,” Kyle shrugged before he thought better of it. “Or I might kill myself by accident.” 

“I don’t know how much you poked around,” The man rested a forearm on his own knee, “But my family isn’t far. I’m going to keep an eye on you.” He smirked. “Since your house sucks.” 

“What, are you offering to play bodyguard?” Kyle was still gripping his own shoulder, testing the stitches. “You can’t fucking do that.” 

“I’m not asking,” The growl was back in his voice, fierce and strong. “There’s something you’re not telling me and I’m not leaving you alone without any way to defend yourself.” 

His breath whooshed out of his lungs, hand sliding to lightly tug at the front of his shirt. Mysterion tilted his head, watching. Waiting for a response. 

Cheerful whistling. 

Both Powers turned to watch Ike march his ass into the kitchen and open the fridge. They stared, the younger boy seemingly absolutely oblivious. 

“Ike?” This was the same air as when Kyle had someone over that he liked in high school. You come so far, and yet… “What are you doing?” 

“I’m making a snack, if you want one I’ll make one for you,” The boy tossed a loaf of bread onto the counter. “Can you eat a sandwich with one hand?” 

Mysterion’s lips were tightly pressed, but a grin was splitting his face anyhow. 

“Oh my God,” Kyle muttered under his breath, turning back to the Vigilante. “Look…”

“Kyle-”

“Kenneth-” 

“It’s Kenny,” The Vigilante sighed, “Just call me Kenny.” 

Kenny. His sister had called him that, in her post. The one he’d spent days in the hospital going back to and trying to memorize. 

The one he could see under the mask, in bright blue eyes and blond eyelashes that caught the warm glow of the living room. 

“Kenny,” He was so tired but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t out-stubborn this man, “You absolutely cannot leave the city alone.” 

“Quit,” The Vigilante warned, “I’ve already made my decision. You’ll see more of me.” 

This was insane. If he didn’t know he wasn’t still on heavy painkillers, he’d think he was embellishing this entirely. 

Mysterion was abandoning his city. 

That was something he couldn’t allow to happen. 

“I think-”

A plate appeared between them both, with a toasted sandwich, chips, sliced apples. 

Ike was watching them both, jaw set. 

Kyle gently took the plate, raising an eyebrow at his brother. 

The boy looked between them, eyeing the Shadow Vigilante with no small bit of nervousness. 

“He didn’t ask for anything,” The teen said, walking back off. 

A soft huff, and the cloaked figure leaned in slightly. 

“I’m leaving,” He murmured to Kyle, “I’ll talk to you later.” 

“I’m so fucking serious, you cannot actually be babysitting me,” The Elemental hissed back, “I don’t know what’s going through your head-”

“I’m sure you’ll psychoanalyze me by the time I come back,” Mysterion snarked. “Take care of yourself.” 

Kyle sank back against the couch, wishing he had enough energy to laser-punch him right in the chest. 

“Fuck you, man,” He said tiredly. 

The Vigilante smirked, pulling his hood back up to shadow his face. 

“Maybe later,” He unlocked the sliding door, shutting it behind himself, immediately melting into the darkness. 

What, was he going to run through the neighborhood in his stupid uniform? Kyle groaned, resting his plate on his lap. 

Ike poked his head over the counter dividing the kitchen from the living room. He looked expectant, and more than a little interested. 

Goddamn it. The redhead gestured his brother over, watching as Ike plopped himself down. Looked like he had some explaining to do. He already felt so fucking drained.


	6. Hungry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, would you be more interested in me revamping a new tumblr or moving my content onto a new site? I'm looking for a new start to talk to you all a bit easier and share content. Let me know if you have any preferences!

Kyle stared at his phone, giving Ike a quick side look in case the other was suspecting anything. 

What a wild text. He’d added Mysterion’s- or Kenny’s, rather- phone number into his phone just to warn him not to show up again, remind him about the cameras, and got the dumbest fucking reply in response. 

**are you allergic to any foods?**

He was not firing on all cylinders today. He couldn’t handle this. Kyle texted back slowly, having to utilize only one hand. 

**Do NOT bring me food. Don’t show up. You get caught and it will be my fault.**

**wouldnt be your fault. anyway i have a plan, so are you allergic to anything or not?**

It was a startlingly odd feeling, knowing that the guy cared about him enough to want to get him food but didn’t know anything about the diet restrictions he… mostly paid attention to. 

Kyle sighed. 

**Long story short, vegetarian options are usually safe. I’d rather you stay away. I’ll come back soon as I can stand without feeling like I’m going to hit the floor.**

**hush, let yourself be spoiled, i’ll get you something. avocado, tomato, basil? yes?**

**All sounds great. You’re giving me anxiety.**

**don’t worry about me, worry about you!**

This was the most surreal thing. Kyle struggled to shift his position, trying to half sit up against the cushions to stare off into the sunny backyard. 

It was getting too cold for butterflies, the flower bushes were dying. He watched the withering purple monstrosities, mind whirling.

Mysterion was texting him, asking him about food and more or less telling him he was risking everything just to visit. 

Because he was concerned. 

Kyle bit the inside of his cheek, cracking the knuckles of his hand. 

“You look pissed,” His brother said from upside-down in the chair next to the couch. “Who’s it this time?” 

“Mysterion might be coming back here,” Kyle sighed, tossing his phone down. “He asked what I wanted to _eat._ ”

“Mysterion asked you what you wanted to eat,” Ike repeated, ignoring the movie entirely to sit right-side-up once again. “What, like he’s just coming over to chill?” 

“He can’t do this,” Kyle wished he could get up off this goddamn couch, even if just to walk around. Pace the place. “He can’t get caught, we need him too much down there.” 

Ike picked at the threads on the chair, something that normally drove his older brother insane. 

The redhead leaned back again, head spinning. How had it all led to this? Trying to lend a hand in a shattered city, meeting up with the hero he followed the most closely, having that cold, untouchable hero offer to bring him home food. 

Kyle lifted his head again, immediately startling. 

The blond boy looked over in mild alarm as Kyle groaned, pain rocketing up his side and his arm. 

“Easy, Kite Boy,” The sunshine-faced kid swung his legs over the arm of the chair to sit properly, leaning forward. “You okay? Does he need any medicine?” 

“Yeah, he’s past due,” Ike’s voice came from behind, and Kyle swallowed down the rest of his pain. 

“I just took a dose,” He told his brother over his shoulder, “How did- you’re here-”

“You were zonked,” Mysterion said gently, blue eyes soft, “I’ve been here a while.” 

“He says his name’s Kenny,” Ike plopped down next to his brother to offer him his medicine bottle, “You didn’t tell me you were friends.” 

“We are,” Kenny’s light, almost sweet voice was so jarring Kyle had to stare. “You need anything to eat, dude?” 

He couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. 

Mysterion walked with a stiff posture, melting into fluid shadow in split seconds, always tense and ready. He spoke gruffly, low, demanding and rough. 

This relaxed, soft-spoken child on his couch, watching him with a half-grin and mischievous eyes was unfamiliar to him. 

“You need to stop staring at him,” Ike whispered into his ear, and he jerked himself out of his stupor. 

Kenny was giggling, slinging his legs back over the chair’s arm. 

Mysterion was giggling at him, Kyle felt like his brain was melting. 

He took the capsules, struggling to take a full breath against his injured body’s objections. He needed to be a little more composed than this, his muscles were rigid with the stress. 

“-Which is great, if he’d kicked me out I didn’t have anything else to do all evening,” The blond boy was saying. “I don’t know if you heard me, but it’s okay. You hungry?” 

“How long have you been here?” Kyle asked him, reaching to set his glass down only to have Ike intercept so he didn’t have to stretch. 

“Little over two hours, I think?” The other boy shrugged. “Dunno.” 

Ike nudged his brother but immediately got up before Kyle could even turn his head. He sent his brother a look over his shoulder he couldn’t quite read, entering the kitchen out of sight. 

Kyle looked back over at Kenny. Kenneth. Ken. 

“What version of your name do you go by?” He asked, settling back against the couch. 

“Whatever comes out of your mouth is fine,” Kenny’s own lips spasmed slightly before he continued, “I usually go by Kenny, though. I told you that last time.” 

“What?” Kyle didn’t remember that, not that he remembered a ton of detail from his first day out of the hospital. “I would’ve remembered that.” 

“Don’t know if you noticed, but you got smacked around pretty good not long ago,” There was a firmness in Kenny’s voice even if his tone was still light. “You looked half asleep last time I was here.” 

It was a confirmation that he was the same person, and not a weird imagining he’d created while bored out of his mind. Kyle exhaled, scrambling to think back on that evening and what exactly he’d said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kenny said again. “It’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay,” Kyle couldn’t help correcting him, “But thank you. You didn’t have to come and you _definitely_ didn’t have to stay this long.” 

Kenny shrugged again, bouncing a foot over the edge of his chair, “I didn’t have anything going on tonight. It was nice to go somewhere quiet for a while.” 

“It’s definitely quiet here,” He agreed, “If that’s what you’re looking for.”

“How rich is your family that you have an actual safe house?” Kenny asked, curious, “I was under the impression they didn’t know what you were doing.” 

“They didn’t,” The boy had immediately struck on something Kyle was hesitant to explain to him. “It was just a necessity for my family. Long story.” 

The other boy’s brows furrowed, a sudden serious expression over a carefree face. That, at least, looked extremely familiar. 

“Hmm,” There was Mysterion, tilting his head and dissecting the information, “Your whole family Powered then?”

“Yours isn’t?” Kyle replied, surprised. “That’s unusual.” 

“I’m an unusual guy,” Kenny retorted, the lazy smile back on his face. “No one else has what I have. Thank god.” 

He sounded like he was referring to a disease, not a superpower. Kyle had the blurry but honest recollection of seeing him disappear in front of his own eyes the night he’d been in critical condition. 

There was something going on, there. He’d never seen Mysterion use those powers before, this seemed to lend to the suspicion he had that Mysterion didn’t much like how he himself fought. He’d said things before, Kyle always listened to-

Kenny’s smile was soft when he jerked himself back out of his thoughts, resting a chin on his hand. 

The two boys looked at each other, one affectionately and one with more life in their eyes than there’d been the past few days. 

“So, sorry to ask you again for the fifteenth time or whatever,” The blond said lazily, “But if you’re hungry I think Ike put your sandwich away.” 

Kyle took a quick self-diagnosis, hesitant. 

“How about I just bring it over and you can decide?” Kenny asked him. 

“I got it,” Ike’s voice reminded Kyle that he was definitely listening in on whatever they were talking about. 

He sent a wary glance towards the kitchen, back towards the boy. 

Why are you here? Kyle wasn’t sure he could make himself ask something that stupid, even if he was completely confounded. He had to find another way to ask that didn’t sound so pathetic. 

“Can you really afford to leave the city alone?” He went with, wincing as he braced himself on an elbow, “You’re leaving it with a lot of low-tier heroes to defend it.” 

“This is about more than just you, Sweetheart,” Kenny cut him off calmly, too-blue eyes turning absolutely serious. “And anyway, isn’t your friend still there?” 

“St-” Kyle caught himself quickly, “Dissever works best in a team, and his normal teamup is out of town.” 

“How does he say everything’s going?” Mysterion asked, again in a gentle and laid-back tone. 

“…Fine.” Kyle was getting irritated now. “Alright, mom. Look, I care about what happens there, is all. I went there to help.” 

“I know that,” It was no longer impossible to see the similarity between the two boys, with Kenny leaning forward so earnestly but speaking so firmly, “But we’ve got other problems right now. That city will be standing when we come back.” 

“And what about Chaos?” Kenny didn’t snarl like Mysterion did when the man was mentioned, though he did flinch. “You said he was up to something.” 

“I know!” Kenny snapped, seeming to catch himself last minute. 

The boy sank back into the chair, confident air melting into something smaller. Contrite. 

Kyle exhaled, waiting, but the other didn’t elaborate. 

Ike walked over, setting down a plate with a sandwich on it and disappearing like he didn’t even want to be involved. 

He probably didn’t. The air was extremely awkward all of a sudden. 

Kyle picked up the plate, a simple panini toasted and reheated. Caprese, looked like. 

“Thank you,” He tried clumsily to salvage, “You didn’t have to get me anything-”

“I was already grabbing lunch, it was no big deal,” Kenny flopped onto his stomach, arms crossed under his chin on the armchair. “You’ll have to let me know what you’re allergic to.” 

“It’s not an allergy, really,” Kyle took a bite of the sandwich, hoping he didn’t eat weird or anything. “I’m Jewish, there’s some diet restrictions I pay attention to.”

“Oh, cool,” The other boy said, “I don’t know much about that, can I just look it up or?” 

“No one does. And no one actually thinks it’s cool.” Kyle smiled at the face Kenny made. “It’s not a big deal, Ken. We have food, here, we’re stocked for ages.” 

“I can always cook for you, then,” Kenny suddenly paused, raising his head slightly. “So you’re letting me come over, now?” 

He was smiling at him again, something that shouldn’t be bringing him bizarre amount of joy like this. 

“Well, clearly I can’t stop you,” Kyle admitted, relaxing against the cushions. “But if my mom finds out, there’s going to be hell to pay.” 

“Then I’ll pay it,” Kenny sounded carefree, like it was nothing. Like nothing was at stake. “It’s my choice.” 

The Elemental watched the sunshine child, wishing Ike wasn’t probably listening in still. He’d risk sounding stupid in front of his kind-of partner of a year to try and articulate everything he felt. 

Someone he respected and admired, who had respected him in return and backed him in his endeavors, basically doing the exact same thing now. Kenny was more laid back than Mysterion, more chipper, but still as reserved and resolute under the bright exterior. 

Yes, this was definitely the same person. Still going above and beyond in Kyle’s benefit, something he’d hesitated to call ‘friendship’ but clearly was. 

Which was what felt so odd. They were friends, but Kyle knew nothing about him at all. He was grateful and somehow both intimately familiar and completely clueless. 

Kyle stirred, feeling like his limbs were heavier than normal. His medicine was wearing off. 

Oh, fuck. 

He shakily lifted a head, squinting against the morning sun. Yep. Out again. 

Goddamn. He’d never fallen asleep literally in the middle of a conversation before. Kyle sat up, wincing against the piercing pain, taking a quick look around. 

He’d dropped some pillows on the ground. The sandwich was left on the table next to him, his phone was also on the floor. 

He groaned as he reached for it, feeling like he was 100 years old. He didn’t even have to text, seeing a message from Kenny dated hours ago. 

**you looked really tired tonight. get some rest, text me if you get bored! night, Ky.**

Alright, he was going to heavily protest the pet name. Kyle snorted, entire chest cavity protesting the movement. Ouch. 

He wasn’t used to the person he’d been obsessed with for years actually returning the obsession. 

Kyle took a deep breath and hefted himself up, gritting his teeth. 

There was something going on. It sounded like Mysterion- Kenny- the kid was thinking about abandoning the city. He was clearly hesitant to talk about it and Kyle absolutely, 100% needed to find out what was going on.


	7. I need a haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dialogue-heavy chapter.

Kyle couldn’t take a full breath. 

It wasn’t as though he spent most of his time filling his lungs to max capacity in order to breathe, but now that he was aware of this fact he couldn’t stop trying to gulp down lungfulls of air best he could. 

It was the frustration of not being able to, feeling the dulling ache in his ribs spike and make his eyes water. 

His ribs twinged as he wiped at his eyes, setting aside his tablet to stare blankly out the window he was getting sick of sitting next to. 

If he had any competency left in his pained, tired limbs, he’d drag a sofa chair outside and sit out in the sun. But he could barely lift his own limbs, the thought of trying to shift over a chair was making him nauseous. 

Ike was eating at the dining room table, watching something with his headphones in and not paying any attention to his irritable brother. 

He wouldn’t ask Ike to help. That was unfair. So he’d just stare out the stupid fucking window for another eight hours so he could haul himself into his bed and stare at his ceiling for another eight. 

“He’s really grouchy today, good fucking luck,” Ike spoke dryly. 

Kyle jerked his gaze over, bad shoulder screaming at the motion.

Kenny stood cheerfully next to Ike, one hand in his hoodie pockets and posture lazily relaxed.

The redhead immediately dropped his scowl, scanning the room for any open windows. 

“Morning,” Kenny offered, setting a bag on the table. “Brought bagels form the bakery.” 

“Hell yeah,” Ike, despite just having breakfast, rummaged through the bag. “I like bagel bribes.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kenny swung himself over the arm of the sofa chair to plop himself down easily. “Sorry I didn’t text. I just didn’t.” 

Ike snorted.

“How are you even getting in here,” Kyle brought up his tablet to open the app connected to their security. “Nothing came up- how long have you been in the perimeter?” 

“‘-In the perimeter?’” Ike mocked softly in a high-pitched tone that didn’t resemble his brother’s voice at all, “Dude, he’s fucking _Mysterion_. Of course he made it in here.” 

Kyle was suddenly extremely interested in opening and closing the app. 

“Ike,” Kenny said over his shoulder, “I love having you around.”

“I like you bringing us food,” Ike rummaged through the kitchen drawers for a knife, “Kyle you want whatever this wheat thing is?” 

“Probably honey oat,” Kenny leaned over the back of the chair, “I got an assortment. Spreads, too.”

Ike met Kyle’s eye, the normally-stoic boy breaking into a broad grin. 

He didn’t say anything, meaning Kyle didn’t have to hobble over and murder him, though Ike cheerfully got to preparing his own snack. 

“Thank you,” Kyle said to Kenny, polite and proper, as the boy settled back into the chair. 

“You’re welcome,” His blue eyes crinkled he smiled so widely, “How you feeling?” 

“Better, sort of,” He admitted, “I’m off the pain medication so I’m better and worse, somehow.” 

“I get it,” Kenny rested ankle over knee, leaning back. “Your face looks better. Less bruised.” 

“And swollen,” Ike interjected around a mouthful of bagel.

“Yes, I am actually able to make facial expressions now,” The redhead touched his own face, feeling only a slight ache. “Feel less like Frankenstein’s monster.” 

“It’s better,” Kenny mentioned again, eyes searching his face, “I’ve never seen you without your mask or anything, but it’s looking more normal.” 

That’s right. His mask hid everything but his eyes and the start of his nose. Kenny had never even seen the shape of his face before. 

“What do I actually look like? It’s a mystery,” Kyle was gratified when Kenny obliged him with a laugh. 

He was sweet, surprisingly. He couldn't really keep himself from smiling.

“Here’s your bagel, Master Comedian,” Ike handed it off with more flair than absolutely necessary, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Kyle took it, lips tightly pressed. 

“Are your siblings this annoying?” Kyle asked the boy wryly. 

“Oh, yeah,” Kenny grinned at the younger Broflovski, “Ike’s got the same sarcasm as Karen, but I’m too laid-back to mind.” 

“That’d be nice,” Ike muttered, swinging his legs back over the bench. 

Kyle was still holding the plate, watching the blond closely. He did seem very laid-back. If Kyle had met him at school, or on the street. He’d never have even thought about him being the same person. Even if they’d met after he’d spent a year fighting with Mysterion, he’d never- ever-

But he could slide into a building with overblown security measures like it was nothing, with a bag of bagels, no less. Something that hinted, again, that this was the most dangerous man to enter the city aside from Chaos. 

He’d allowed Kyle to team up with him, even offer his services. And now he was sitting in his living room, unmasked, because Kyle had nearly died out on the street. 

Kenny looked back over at him, cheerful gaze turning solemn, quickly, when he saw whatever expression was on the redhead’s face. 

‘Alright?’ he clearly mouthed, gaze sharp. 

“Yes,” Kyle set the bagel aside apologetically. “I don’t really…think I can eat right now.” 

“You look pale.” The concern wafting off the taller man was nearly tangible. 

“Just normal amounts of pain, they’re promising,” Kyle replied wryly. “I don’t know what _doesn’t_ hurt at this point.” 

“Fingernails?” Ike suggested. 

“Hair?” Kenny helpfully interjected. 

“Don’t get me started,” Kyle pulled a curl down straight, halfway past his cheekbone. “I almost shaved my head before this all started. I’m kicking myself now.” 

“S’cute,” The blond gave his opinion. “I’d help you but I don’t have clippers.” 

Kyle looked up, wondering if he should say. 

Kenny caught onto it, grinning. “You got them?” 

“Yeah,” Kyle’s skin stretched uncomfortably as he smiled. “We do.” 

“Ooh this’ll be fun,” Kenny rubbed his palms together in worrying glee, “Let’s cut all your hair off!” 

“You’re both crazy,” Ike was trying to look like he wasn’t about to laugh. “You’re not actually going to cut his hair.” 

“I sure am,” Kenny hopped up, beaming, “Salon de McCormick open for business. Where we headed?” 

“I can’t walk upstairs,” Kyle mentioned, shifting to get himself in a good position to stand, “It’ll have to be one of the downstairs bathrooms.” 

“One of?” Kenny questioned at the same time Ike said:

“I’ll get them! Don’t do anything without me,” The teen shoved the rest of his bagel into his mouth and sprinted. 

The atmosphere was suddenly lively again and Kyle couldn’t have been more relieved. Something other than staring outside and staying immobile, thank God. Kenny looked just as giddy. 

“Up and at ‘em, Prince Charming,” Kenny prodded at him, “Need help?” 

Yes. 

“No,” Kyle said instead, because while Kenny was nice, he was still his partner. Someone he would rather fling himself out the living room window rather than let him see him struggle. 

Struggle he did, anyhow. His body felt so unnaturally heavy, trying to push himself up on one arm was doing nothing more than sending waves of hurt down his body. 

Kyle sank back, briefly, clammy with the pain. And maybe just good old anxiety. If he fell on his face in front of Kenny right now he’d just lie there and pray to die. 

“Oh, Dude,” The City Creature’s voice was gentle. “This is rough. Can I help?” 

“If you don’t mind,” Kyle said begrudgingly, sweating. 

“Yeah,” The taller boy reached with both hands, hesitating, “What do you need?” 

“It’s just really fucking hard to get on my feet,” Kyle cringed, trying not to look too pathetic, reaching for one of Kenny’s hands and trying to leverage himself up. 

Kenny’s arms encircled him, carefully, letting him steady himself. 

Kyle’s face was hot and he couldn’t quite look the other boy in the eyes. 

“Alright?” 

“Yes,” Kyle steamrollered over his racing worries, “Thanks, Ken.” 

“You got it.” He sounded so gentle, out of uniform. It was somehow making him more nervous rather than less. 

He didn’t tell Kenny he needed someone to walk with him but the other had figured that out. Maybe due to the fact he’d nearly toppled over twice now. 

He moved slowly, letting Kyle take the pace, careful not to rush him or even touch him if not necessary. 

The latter part in particular was somehow incredibly…sweet. 

“Hope you don’t expect anything fancy out of this,” The blond mused. “I’m practical but not an artist or anything.” 

“I just want my stupid hair gone and out of my face,” Kyle said tiredly, “I’m be grateful for that.” 

“I got you then,” Kenny smiled as Ike waved them into the bathroom. “Ready?” 

“I’ve already got a chair,” Ike was saying, before Kyle could say anything. “Sit down. You know he wouldn’t let me do it?” 

“Well, I’ve saved his ass enough times, I guess trusting me with sharp objects is just a normal evolution of our relationship.” 

“He hasn’t told me how long you’ve worked with him,” Ike sat down on the edge of the tub, interested, as Kyle slumped against the chair with exhaustion. “I didn’t even know you two worked together, Kyle never tells me the _interesting_ parts of being a hero-”

“Yeahh, I don’t really talk about that,” Kenny took the time to glance over at Kyle’s little brother. “I’m sorry, Ike.” 

“What is with you Superpowered jerks and no good stories?” Ike asked, distressed. “I’m _disappointed_ beyond belief.” 

“That’s really sad. I’ll carry the weight with me forever,” Kenny ran his hands through Kyle’s hair, making the boy jump. “Ooh. Sorry, dude, you okay?” 

“Yes,” Kyle was just taken by surprise, was all. That was it. “All good.” 

“Good,” Kenny didn’t seem to notice Ike grinning at them both, thankfully, “Any injuries I need to be careful of?” 

“Just the stitches on my face, and one on my neck,” Kyle touched a tiny line of stitches, intrigued as the other boy picked up the scissors. “Everything else is fine. Go for it.” 

“Woo!” Kenny gently pulled his hair outwards, snipping it close. 

Long coppery curls fell to the ground, and Kyle felt his spirits lift just with that bit done. 

He watched Kenny in the mirror, feeling the weight drop by the moment. Kenny didn’t notice, seemingly occupied. With not cutting his head off, maybe, Kyle thought, but the boy spoke in a leveled tone, curious. 

“Ike, are you not Powered?” Kenny’s eyes met Kyle’s briefly in the mirror. “Thought you said your whole family was Powered, that I was unusual.” 

“Oh, Kyle’s not blood related to me,” Ike said, and Kenny stopped dead with a very loud-sounding _snip_. “I’m adopted.” 

“Oh god,” Kenny rested a dramatic hand on his heart. “I thought I stumbled across a dark family secret or something.” 

Kyle laughed nervously, accidentally matching Ike’s jittery chuckles. 

The Vigilante stopped, scissors resting on the sink as he looked between brothers. 

Friendly blue eyes were now analytical and harsh, a flip of the switch that, in his de-powered state, Kyle automatically saw as a threat. 

Being a Psychic, he reacted mostly on instinct. He trusted Mysterion, had a great deal of respect, pride, and affection for him, mask or no mask, and knew he wouldn’t hurt him. 

But in the moment? With the most dangerous man he’d ever met suddenly looking at Ike like he was about to spear him with Dark Energy? Kyle automatically attempted to throw up a shield between the two. 

His vision whitened. 

A wordless cry ripped through his lips, searing pain rocketing through his limbs, pulsing through his veins. 

“FUCK!” Kyle swore, tremors jerking his body as he tried not to immediately vomit, “Motherfuck- Ow! Shit!” 

Both Kenny and Ike were grabbing at him, and he needed them off. Kyle swatted at them both, frantic. His body felt like it was steaming, overheating as his suppressed energy tried to come to it’s caller. 

“Kyle?” 

“Kyle!” 

“Wait,” He grit out, swallowing down everything else. “Just wait, wait.” 

Fuck it hurt. He had to take heaving breaths, force them in and out of his lungs. That seemed to help. Helped a lot. 

The throbbing pain in his head was easing, fuzzing vision slowly returning. 

“It’s fine, he’s okay,” Mysterion’s no-nonsense voice was softened, greatly, but as unyielding as always. 

A good big brother voice. 

“Kyle?” His own brother’s voice sounded emotional. 

“Sorry,” Kyle lifted his head, reaching to grab his arm. Reassuringly, maybe. “Sorry, dude.” 

A hand gently squeezed his shoulder. 

Ike was staring at him like he was dying. Kyle’s head was throbbing but everything else seemed to be getting slowly better. 

“I accidentally tried to trigger a shield,” He gently tried reassuring his brother. The hand on his shoulder squeezed tighter. “Guess that’s a bad idea.” 

“Oh my god, is that all?” Ike ripped his arm back, slumping back to sit on the tiled floor. “Holy shit, I thought you were finally dying.” 

“Finally?” Kyle laughed, reaching up to touch his own head. 

“You hit your head on the sink,” Mysterion spoke so chillingly that Kyle tensed. The other boy froze as well before taking his hand back. “You okay?” 

“I’m good,” This was embarrassing. “I’m great. What’s some brain damage after all this shit?” 

“Shut up,” Ike itched his cheek, visibly relaxing. “Hey, you okay- uh…is he okay?” 

Kyle looked over his shoulder so quick he had to touch his stitches to make sure he didn’t rip any. 

Kenny was shaking his head, waving it away. “I’m fine. Don’t tell me you don’t know my name by now, Ike, you’ve heard it a dozen times-”

“Well I don’t know if I get to call you that-”

“Well, I’m not answering to Mysterion,” The boy laughed, “So Kenny’s fine.”

God he felt like his brain was limping along. He struggled to try and regain whatever lost brain cells had skittered off into the sunset. 

“Hey, maybe you should just step outside,” The Vigilante was telling his brother, “Give Kyle some space.” 

“Why?” The boy asked immediately. 

“Just stand on this side of me, okay?” Kenny beckoned him to stand. “Just over here. Thanks.” 

Kyle met Kenny’s eyes in the mirror, guiltily. 

The other shook his head, quick, like they were out on the field again, a hint to not speak out loud. 

He realized Kyle had saw him as a threat, however momentarily, and was…what? Sparing Ike from knowing? He was keeping Ike in the hallway, away from being cornered in the bathroom. 

God, everything burned. Kyle swallowed past the pain, rocking forward and back slightly against the aftershocks. 

Kenny’s arm blocked him from getting anywhere near the counter. 

“I’m good,” Kyle hissed, “I’m great. Just stings.” 

It was a second wave of pain, Kenny’s hands rested gently on his shoulders and Kyle was sick of it. 

He wanted to be able to walk to the damn bathroom on his own. He wanted to be able to stand without needing to collapse onto a couch, he wanted to be able to sleep soundly. 

He wanted to be able to fly through the city and be a force of Nature, fighting against the uproar of people who would use their own powers for bad reasoning. 

He was a Superhero, a dual-classing Elemental, reduced to staring out a window and wishing he could just fucking walk outside. 

Kyle slammed his fist onto the counter, needing some kind of outlet before he punched right through the mirror. 

He looked a mess, he felt a mess, and he was bored and tired out of his mind. Mysterion was pitying him, even Ike was pulling his punches, and nothing felt the same anymore. 

“How about we not hold sharp things near his head right now?” Ike suggested to the Vigilante. “That was fucking scary.” 

“How you holding up, man?” A hand on his shoulder gently shook him. 

“I’m going to burn this house to the ground,” Kyle rubbed his face, “Raze the damn thing.” 

Ike sighed at him. 

Kyle rested his arm on the counter, his head on his arm, closing his eyes. 

A hand rested on his back, fingers spread. 

He was so tired. Physically and emotionally just…drained. He hadn’t taken this long to heal since he was a literal baby. 

“Alright, straighten up, Kite,” Kenny gently rubbed his back, “Let’s get this over with.” 

“Mmmm…” Ike made a face, disapproving. 

“I’m ready,” The Elemental said coolly. Stay calm, how many times had Mysterion harped on him for that?

Kenny snipped away more quickly than he had before, leaven Kyle staring at his own sunken reflection in the mirror. 

“So, Ike, what do you wanna know about being a hero?” Kenny ran his hands through the remaining longer strands of Kyle’s hair, “Suddenly I feel so much like talking about it.” 

Kyle closed his eyes so he wouldn’t roll them. 

“Oh yeah?” The boy looked up with interest. “How long have you been working together?” 

“Almost as long as Kyle’s been the Kite at all,” Kenny shook his hand off, “He found me one night when I was out on patrol.” 

Kyle could see Ike staring at the blond with an analytical sort of awe, intrigue. 

“You go to school?” 

“Nope,” Kenny said, reaching for the clippers, carefully brushing off Kyle’s shoulders. “Just working.” 

“At the bakery.” 

“Yep.” 

“How long have you been a Vigilante?” 

“Mmm…” The boy’s face was completely impassive, meeting Kyle’s with no recognition, “Four years? Not sure.” 

“Oh,” The teenager looked unbothered with the distant responses, “You look like you’re Kyle’s age.” 

“I am Kyle’s age,” The boy reached to carefully lift Kyle’s chin, “Few months older.” 

Both Broflovski siblings were broken from various thoughts to focus on that. 

“You are not telling me you were _fourteen_ when you first entered the city,” Kyle snapped out of his funk to try and reconcile the idea in his head. “You’ve got to be joking.” 

“Nope,” Kenny brushed hair off Kyle’s face with such tenderness it shook him. “I’d run off every night after work. I’d keep my uniform in my bag.” 

Who the fuck was letting a Freshman aged _child_ run around the city breaking bones and stopping baddies? Ike seemed similarly floored, eyebrows trying to migrate to his hairline. 

“Oh my god,” The teenager sputtered, “I remember listening to the news in the morning before school about you- I was in _elementary_ school.” 

“Sounds about right.” 

“Wait, you were fighting Chaos back then,” Kyle knew he shouldn’t jump in but couldn’t help himself. “Back when he was _everywhere_.” 

“I was the only one who could,” Kenny was clearly becoming uncomfortable, talking like he was forcing the words out of his mouth. “No one was around who could match him, back in those days.” 

“And Kyle won’t even let me help him _now_ ,” Ike said petulantly, “I’m so much better at finding crap on people than he is, and he says ‘no, you’re too young to get into it’-”

“You are too young to get into it,” Kenny outright told him, gesturing at the boy with the clippers, “Take it from me. You get hurt like that. Killed like that.” 

“I just want to be involved, I’m not going out doing anything,” The boy didn’t back down. “ _I_ don’t have really cool Powers or anything.”

“He’s getting information illegally,” Kyle informed Kenny, “If he gets caught-”

“I wouldn’t get caught!” 

“-Not only would he get into trouble, our whole family will get dragged under.” 

“If anyone catches you we all go under, too!” Ike looked at Kyle incredulously. “This is an asinine argument.” 

“I’ll say this, biological or not, you’re definitely brothers,” Kenny said wearily. “And to think I actually was starting to miss Kevin.” 

“Kevin?” Ike tilted his head. 

“His older brother,” Kyle said, before realizing he hadn’t been told that. He looked up to catch Kenny’s crooked grin in the mirror. “Ah. He’s on Karen’s Instagram, too.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know how I feel about you going through my baby sister’s pictures like that,” Kenny surveyed his work but also managed to shoot Kyle a teasing smirk. “A guy could get concerned.” 

Kyle sputtered, trying to find the right words to respond that wouldn’t dog him a six foot grave. 

Ike decided to dig it for him. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry,” Ike’s shit-eating grin was pointed towards his brother, “I’m sure Kyle was just getting information on _you_ for his research purposes.” 

Heavy. Handed. 

Kenny seemed to find it hilarious, at least, trying to mask the fact he was giggling like a maniac. He said nothing, but the heavy atmosphere finally eased. 

Kyle was going to sleep for a straight day after this. 

“Well, I’m no artist but this is what I got,” Kenny leaned on the back of Kyle’s chair, arms draped over his shoulders without actually touching him, “I hope it’s better.” 

“Much,” He touched his short hair, relaxing. It was a relief, not having ugly, heavy hair hanging in his face. “Seriously, thank you.” 

“Yeah man,” The other waved his hands like a magician, “What are partners for?” 

Kyle rolled his eyes, smiling. 

What would it be like now, working with Mysterion, knowing who he was? Embarrassing, maybe. This was not exactly how he’d want to meet the man for the first time. He could imagine hundreds of better scenarios than this. 

A maskless undercover operation, maybe. Or recognizing each other somewhere mundane. Heartfelt talks leading to insights into their lives. Tracking one another down on their own. Something. 

Kyle startled both boys by using the counter to get himself to stand, body burning. 

“I’m fine,” He promised. “Not dying.” 

“Currently,” Kenny leaned his hip against the sink, “You’ve almost died more times than what’s normal for a quick haircut.” 

“I can’t wait until this is over,” Kyle leaned heavily against the same sink, “I’m going to do nothing more but hero work for weeks after this.”

“What about your education, College Boy?” Kenny teased. 

“I’m caught up on classes online,” He said haughtily. “Officially I’m not injured, I’m the one taking care of a family member.” 

“Needlessly complicated,” Ike grumbled. “There’s no way anyone would think you’re a superhero.” 

“Thanks, Ike,” Kyle hefted himself towards the doorframe, forcing his brother out of the way. 

“Kite’s gaining popularity,” Kenny’s voice followed them as Ike walked next to his brother. “People like him, even if he’s in a dangerous class of Powers.” 

“That’s something I never understood,” Kyle confessed as he plopped back down onto the couch, muscles quivering from the effort. “Why my Powers matter, if I’m actively working for good. You have people terrified of Elementals, like me and WonderStrike, for example, and he’s never done anything against the public-”

“Oh, no, WonderStrike used to be dangerous, Kyle, remember?” Ike opted to sit cross-legged on the floor next to Kyle. “He had no control over his own powers, people were nervous around him.” 

“I never worked with him, obviously, but we were part of the same fight once,” Kenny admitted, sitting on the couch’s arm. “It wasn’t anything spectacular, but he held his own.” 

“Is he stronger than Kyle?” Ike outright asked, causing his brother to blanch. 

Kenny surveyed the redhead, teasingly, leaning back on an arm to lazily look him up and down. 

Kyle’s teeth were grit and Ike was lucky he was too tired to shove him away. 

“Kyle’s got a _mastery_ on his powers,” The most Powered being to ever walk the city near purred at his partner, “That’s unusual for most Elementals I come across.” 

“Probably due to the fact he double classes in Psychic,” Ike said matter-of-factly. 

“Mmm, probably.” Mysterion’s eyes were softened in a tanned face, framed by blond hair and a kind smile, but it was Kyle’s idolized partner saying the words anyhow, “He’s got to learn to think ahead a little more, though.”

Kyle tried to form words again, struggling against the heavy, pinpointed gaze the taller man was still leveling against him. 

“I didn’t know they were that powerful,” He stumbled over the sentence, “S- Dissever feels bad about it, he didn’t know either, there wasn’t any way we could have avoided what happened-”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” His brother looked between the two, brows furrowed. “Was there something like…specific that put you in the hospital?” 

Kenny shot Kyle a look. 

“We…were…fighting…someone…” Never in his life had he struggled so much to figure out what to say, “Things just got out of hand.” 

Ike’s inhale of air was audible. “You’re not fucking around with _Chaos_ are you?” 

“ _No,_ ” Kyle would feel less like a loser if that had been the cause, “Just some dual-classing Speedster. I can’t find anything on them!” 

“I might!” Ike brightened, visibly, dark eyes alight. “I’d love to help find the guy who fucked you up. You haven’t heard anything about him after all that?” 

“None,” Kyle replied, “But even I’m not in the official city report. Just in hero’s rumors, Dissever says.” 

“Wonder what happened to them.” 

“I don’t fucking care,” Kenny said, startling the both of them. He shrugged, apologetically. “Sorry. But it doesn’t really matter.” 

Ike gaped. “Kind of a dick thing to say!” 

Kyle just stared, brows furrowing. 

It didn’t matter who sent Kite to the hospital, even if Mysterion dropped everything and was spending his free time over at the safehouse he was holed up in. He didn’t care what happened to them, when he’d been known to track down those who injured, harmed, or straight up killed the innocent and bring wrathful vengeance down on them. 

And once in a while, kill them. 

That was who Mysterion was. Why everyone was terrified of him. Those who escaped consequences spent weeks, months, years looking over their shoulders. For a man who wasn’t afraid to be a brutal and unforgiving Reaper. 

For people he didn’t even _know_.

His brain was back online, finally, picking up on the tightness in Kenny’s posture, the lifeless smile. 

He was lying. 

Kyle’s eyes narrowed. Kenny met his eyes, jaw set, and tilted his head towards the Elemental’s little brother. 

Okay. 

Ike was still irate at Kenny’s supposed indifference, rambling on about something to Kyle that he was only half-hearing. 

“Hey,” Kenny said, quiet and level, “I have to go. Told my family I’d cook dinner.” 

“Okay,” Kyle cut whatever Ike was about to say off before it could start. “Thanks, for…everything.” 

Kenny leaned over, in the most cautious half-hug Kyle had ever received. 

His Netherborn partner gently encircled his shoulders, resting a cheek against newly-shorn hair. 

“Later,” He murmured into his ear, so close his nose brushed. 

Kyle rested a hand on his back, returning it awkwardly the best he could, flustered by the time Kenny stood up, cheerfully. 

“I’ll see you guys later!” He promised, “Don’t worry. I won’t trip the sensors leaving.” 

“Yeah, alright, showoff,” Ike threw after him, though he settled back against the couch comfortably. “See you, Kenny.” 

Kyle stared outside once again, without seeing anything at all. 

So Kenny was lying, and all but admitting he was lying, and had some kind of explanation, clearly, that he was intending to share with him. Later. 

“He’s nice, but…” Ike chewed at his nails, easily leaning out of the way as Kyle tried to shove his hand away from his mouth, “I don’t know. He’s got some weird vibes going on.” 

“Yeah, well,” Kyle picked up his tablet, noting the absence of any security alerts on the premises. “He’s Mysterion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might not see much of me for a couple weeks. Not only was my word file so messed up I lost probably 7k words across 3 different story drafts, I'm moving across the state. I hope you're all well and I'll have more chapters out asap.


	8. A good sidekick

He’s Mysterion. 

Kyle’s eyes stung as he finally laid still, trying to slow his breathing. 

Of course he’s got some weird vibes going on. He’s fucking Mysterion, the most dangerous person in the city. He’s done some not-so-great things, Kyle wasn’t ignorant to his more…sensitive background. He’d never been secret about it, with him. 

But right now, he was definitely hiding something. And sure, fair was fair, so was Kyle, but it had something to do with his family and wasn’t _just_ about him. 

He stared up at the ceiling, glumly. 

Sounded too pathetic to even convince himself. 

He shifted, carefully, wishing he could lie on his side. How the fuck did anyone just sleep on their backs? 

His partner was lying about not caring what happened to him, and he did it with absolutely no tact whatsoever- Mysterion was a better liar than that-

Did he kill the Speedster? 

That idea was grim. But plausible. 

He picked at his sleeve, eyes faraway. 

He cared about his partner, dearly, he’d near idolized him when he first started but he didn’t feel that same awe as he used to. He knew what he was capable of. 

Would he kill someone on Kyle’s behalf, though? 

He wasn't full of himself to think it was plausible, was he?

The Elemental’s thoughts were spinning, chasing each other around the same questions and conclusions. Plausible. Probable. 

God, Kenny. What did you do? 

His phone rang. 

He jerked, body burning as he swept up his phone. His heart skipped. Stan never called, he texted. 

“What’s wrong?” Kyle dropped the phone onto his face and quickly picked it back up. “What’s happening?” 

“Would you relax?” Stan sounded just as alarmed. “Dude, you’re giving me anxiety.” 

“Relax-” Kyle sputtered. 

“I’m just checking on you,” His best friend said, tiredly, “I know you’ve said you haven’t been sleeping. So I figured I’d say hi.” 

“Oh.” Kyle’s tense, aching shoulders relaxed. “Fucking hell. You scared the shit out of me.” 

“Everything’s fine,” Dissever hesitated. “Everything’s mostly fine.” 

“What’s the ‘mostly’ about?” Kyle flexed the fingers on his injured arm, trying to curl into a fist. “Is Wendy okay? Your friend Containment?” 

“Don’t talk about you know who, and Containment’s still out of town,” Stan took a second to sigh. “But we spotted Chaos again. Well, I didn’t but- yeah. He was spotted. While back, turns out, but nobody ever wants to tell me anything useful-” 

“Chaos?” Kyle’s lips felt numb. 

“Robbed a bank. Nobody was hurt, don’t worry, but it was on the other side of town. Turns out I was at work when it all went down, I always miss the good shit…” 

“ _Professor Chaos_ robbed a bank and _no one_ got hurt?” Kyle stammered the words out. “Wait, he’s…he’s active again?” 

“I don’t know yet,” Stan’s brave front fell, somewhat, a shaky and nervous laugh tinning over the phone. “I have my hands full with a ton of other people causing trouble right now.” 

“What kind of trouble?” His fingers itched for his laptop. “Who are you seeing?” 

“I’ve never seen these costumes before,” Stan sounded distracted, a light scraping on the other side of the line, “I feel like I’ve run into these Powers before, though. Couple Brutalists. A Speedster.” 

Kyle didn’t get a word in before Stan interrupted him. 

“It’s not the guy who kicked your ass,” His friend sounded exhausted. “I’m still looking for her.” 

“Don’t bother,” Kyle turned around Kenny’s words in his mind yet again. “I’ll kick her ass myself when I get back.” 

“You’re still coming back?” The Equipment Hero brightened. 

“Of fucking course,” The Elemental reeled. “I’d be back there _right fucking now_ if I wasn’t absolutely fucking useless.” 

“Alright, Kyle,” He could picture the eye roll. “Chill. I’ll hold down the fort until you get back, then you can swoop in and save us all from every sin in the city.” 

Kyle managed to bite back most of his comment. “Oh, nice. So you’re going up against Chaos?” 

“ _Fuck_ no!” A heavy thunk. “I’m not _crazy,_ I know where my skill set puts me.” 

He always did undersell himself. But in this case, Stan was probably right to steer clear. Although. 

“I wish it had been Chaos who shot me down, instead of some random,” Kyle touched his thumb to each of his fingers. 

“I mean, I guess.” The screech of a wooden chair and the clink of glassware against a table. “I think he would have killed you, though. He’s nuts and you’re having a hard enough time. Speaking of which, how’s healing like a normal person?” 

“I hate everything,” Kyle sighed, staring blankly up at the fan spinning lazily on his ceiling, “And everyone. I’m tired, all the time, I’m in constant pain, and I can’t do a damn thing for myself.” 

Stan made a soft grunt of sympathy. 

“How long until you can just heal yourself and get it over with?” 

“They don’t know,” That was what was most frustrating. “Could be a month or so. Maybe more.” 

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” 

Both boys were quiet. 

It would have been better if it had been Chaos, instead of some nobody. Then, The Kite could be a newbie who faced down the psychopathic manifestation of disorder, instead of some kid who had _two_ high-Powered abilities. 

How would that have gone down? 

Kite was only B-Rank because no one knew who he was yet. He would absolutely, unquestionably, be an A-Rank if people knew how much Power he had behind his name. Psychic/Elementals were rare; there were only a rumored two in the whole city. 

Kite, of course, and Professor Chaos himself. 

“-Hello?” 

“What?” Kyle snapped, embarrassed. “I have memory problems right now!” 

“Uhhh…okay. It’s fine.” His friend sounded like he was stifling a laugh. “Go to bed, then. Keep healing. I’m going to eat dinner and go to bed myself in a second.” 

The redhead relaxed again, heart sinking. “Yeah. Sounds good.” 

“I’ll keep you in the loop, okay?” Stan promised, distractedly, “Don’t do anything stupid. I’m still looking for the Speedster and everything’s fine.” 

“Except Chaos is active again,” Kyle noted. 

“Well, yeah. Except that.” Dissever, crafty nightstalker of the city, sounded tired yet again. “I’m glad it’s not my fucking problem.” 

“Isn’t it?” Kyle blurted, “That’s why the fuck we’re here- we’re Heroes, Stan, and if Chaos is active again-”

“That’s Mysterion’s territory, Kyle, always has been.”

“That’s because Mysterion didn’t have _us,_ ” The Elemental was fired up now, “We’ve been in the city for over a year now, we’re established. We know how things work. We’ve made allies. This is the time to finally catch Chaos- bring his rein to an end, once and for all!” 

“Dude, this isn’t a game,” Stan’s voice was quiet. Solemn. Mature. “You can’t mess with Chaos.” 

“I’m-”

“Temporarily crippled because you ran into your first high-Powered hero!” Dissever exclaimed, exasperated, “You’re supposed to be the mature one!” 

Kyle was frozen, enraged. Words just wouldn’t come, too many trying to filter out of his mouth at once. 

“You can’t- just worry about keeping yourself from dying this time before you go on a suicide mission!” He really sounded distressed now. “What the hell is Mysterion telling you out there?” 

“What?” His blood ran cold. There was no way, no way he knew about that. 

“I know he’s mentoring you, you’ve told me that.” A beat. “Oh. You said- memory problems. You told me he was mentoring you, a couple months into it.” 

He could breathe again. “Oh. Yeah. Well, no, we’ve never really discussed Chaos.” 

“You should tell him about your big aspirations, maybe you’ll listen to him better.” 

Kyle flinched. 

“Stan-”

“Just get some rest, okay?” His best friend since elementary told him. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Take care.” 

Kyle said nothing, staring up at the ceiling, as the call ended. 

He dropped his phone, jaw set as he carefully shifted his arm into a better position. 

He’d hurt Stan’s feelings somehow and he didn’t even know what he did. What, just because he wanted to help in the fight against Chaos? Did that piss him off somehow? 

A little paper square plopped onto the bed by his hand, sending Kyle looking, alarmed, around the room. 

Empty. 

Still watching, he slowly reached for the paper, unfolding it with one hand to quickly glance down at the words. 

“The fu- ‘Don’t jump’?” 

“Kyle-”

“Fucking _hell_!” His vision went white with pain, his bones felt like they were on fire. 

Mysterion watched him curl in on himself. “I was trying not to scare you.” 

“Great fucking job!” Kyle burst, swallowing against his nausea. “Is it even _possible_ for you not to be shit-your-pants scary?” 

Looking over at the asshole revealed a smile, half-hidden under a darkened cowl. 

He looked strange, standing in Kyle’s temporary bedroom. Against the beige walls, plain wooden furniture, the soft and yellowish glow of the lamp. Tall and imposing, a slender and stark creature in fluttering fabric. 

“Are you okay?” The Vigilante asked. 

“Great!”

“Great,” The Beast mocked back, gently, “Good to hear it.” 

He was going to smack him when he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to throw up. 

Suddenly he only felt more nauseous. 

“How long have you been in here?” Kyle didn’t bother checking the app that would promise no intruders had entered the premises. 

Mysterion lifted a shoulder, cloak shimmering. 

Yep. He definitely heard the Chaos comments. Kyle stared blankly up at the ceiling, unable to leave or threaten Mysterion away or in any other way hide his embarrassment. 

He was just forced to lie there, humiliated. Staring up at nothing. 

“Stan must be Dissever.” 

“Yeah,” Kyle’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet. “Don’t spread it around.” 

A soft chuckle. 

“Not being funny,” His voice raised slightly, “Stan’s working his ass off both in uniform and out. It’s been tough for him.” 

“I’m not going to say anything.” 

“Thank you.” 

Kyle finally risked looking over at him again, seeing the other still standing, eerily still, face obscured. 

His face still felt warm, but he was able to breathe again. Enough to feel brave enough to change the subject. 

“I’m going to ask you something,” Kyle warned, “You might not want to answer. But you said ‘later’.” 

“I did,” He spoke formally in this gear, no soft drawl and blending words that Kyle had gotten used to. “Go ahead and ask.” 

He could see it was Kenny, now that he knew him, knew it clearly. But the differences were fascinating. Kyle looked him over, picking at his cast with his good hand, making up his mind. 

“Did you kill the Speedster?” The Elemental’s voice was back, strong. “The one that put me in the hospital?”

“Why do you want to know?” The Creature responded, more curious than anything else. 

“People are talking,” Kyle kept his gaze, or what he assumed was his gaze. “I seriously doubt you let them just walk away.” 

“You were kind of bleeding out on the goddamn street,” The Vigilante leaned back against the plain dresser, “I had my hands full.” 

“I didn’t mean immediately. In general. Did you kill the Speedster?”

“You think I killed them,” Mysterion hadn’t moved, but he was cornered. Kyle had never heard him run in circles like this. 

“I think you did fucking something, yes,” He wasn’t going to back down. “Did you kill her?”

“No.” 

He spent too long trying not to answer for that to be all. Kyle pushed a little harder. 

“So what did you do?” 

A heavily-reinforced breastplate heaved, once, a jaw set. 

“I should worry about what you think of me,” Mysterion said wryly. 

Not going to fly. 

“I’ve seen you do worse,” Kyle pointed out, “For less.” 

Mysterion shifted, a soft scuffing of boots against the hardwood. 

How on earth did he sneak around in such heavy boots?

“I chased her down afterwards,” The taller man admitted. “She’s alive.” 

“She’s alive-” The Psychic started and was cut off. 

“I don’t want to tell you the details, Kyle,” Kenny pushed back his hood, slightly, revealing masked eyes. “Please don’t ask.” 

Goddamn he was weak. The building ferocity crashed, leaving Kyle feeling tired yet again. 

Mysterion’s posture was oddly lazy, elbows resting against the top of the dresser. 

“You have a strict moral code, I’m not about to kill anyone for you,” The Vigilante tapped his fingers against the lip of drawers. 

“Just maim,” He’d have to try and find out details some other way if he wasn’t going to tell him what had happened. 

Mysterion was watching him, but Kyle wasn’t exactly intimidated. 

He felt far too much affection for the man for him to feel threatened, if this was the intended outcome. 

“There’s something strange going on,” Kyle tried to push himself up on one arm, bracing for the pain to avoid wincing, “Stan said he ‘had his hands full’ and we were quiet when I left.”

“No, there were definitely some strange activity around before you got hurt,” Mysterion disagreed then paused, growl immediately softening. “I forgot. You told him you have memory problems. There was some strange shit causing me trouble for a couple weeks beforehand.” 

He opened his mouth to ask what was happening a couple weeks prior to the incident but his breath left him quickly instead. 

Mysterion’s hood shifted, like he’d tilted his head slightly. 

“So you were here for…pretty much that whole conversation.” Kyle kept his voice level, careful. 

“Yeah.” His tone gave Kyle nothing to work with. 

“Cringy,” The newbie hero muttered to himself. 

“A little bit,” Mysterion allowed. A heavy boot shoved Kyle’s mattress. “You’re still so green, after a whole year.” 

“Yeah! I know,” This was so fucking embarrassing. Mysterion went up against Chaos regularly, how stupid did Kyle have to sound, excited to go fight his nemesis? 

“It’s-” Mysterion hesitated, voice softening further to something very similar to his civilian voice. “Not always a bad thing, Ky.” 

The nickname was cringy, too, but he wasn’t in the position to judge. Time to struggle on, act like a mature adult. 

“You probably already know,” The dual-classing Hero told his mentor, “Stan said Chaos is active again.” 

Mysterion didn’t move. Didn’t say anything. 

“Did you not know that?” His arm was trembling but he just shifted, determined to have a conversation without him lying on his back. “He robbed a bank. No one was hurt, thank God, but he’s out and about again.” 

His hood had fallen too forward again. He’d like to snatch the damn thing off, why’d he even- 

Oh. 

He exhaled.

“Are you leaving?” The disappointment he felt was startling. Of course he had to, his biggest enemy was back into the spotlight, he had to go. “When?” 

The Vigilante pushed himself off the dresser, taking a step forward. He moved to sit on the bed, making him about eye level with Kyle, if Kyle could see his eyes. 

Carefully leaning forward, balancing, he reached and yanked the hood back. 

The Beast of the city stared at him, aghast. 

“Sorry,” Kyle wasn’t actually sorry, “Feels weird to talk to you in my room without being able to see your goddamn eyes.” 

A crooked grin. He looked suddenly mischievous, which might be dangerous. 

No, Kenny said nothing about it, reaching up to touch his mask and drop his hand yet again. 

“Kyle,” His partner said slowly, “I have something I need to tell you.” 

Oh God. His brows furrowed. Was he cutting contact? Hanging up his mantle? Joining forces with Chaos? There were some bizarre boards who insisted there was something weird between-

“I think I need to retire,” The Dark Savior of the City told the other man. “I can’t keep doing this.” 

Neither said anything, both listening the soft sound of the wind making the blinds tap.

Mysterion looked over again. 

Kyle was trying to reconcile what he’d just been told. He hadn’t actually considered that as a genuine option. 

“You’ve got to be joking,” This was insane. “ _You_? You’re _leaving_?” 

“Probably,” The Beast shifted, gloved fingers interlacing, forearms braced on knees. “I’ve thought about it a lot.” 

“This is crazy,” Kyle burst, trying to push himself up into a better position. “We need you out there.” 

Mysterion closed his eyes, saying nothing. 

“And what, no more patrols?” This was devastating. 

“What, are you going to miss me or something?” The other shot him a smile, something warm. 

“Yes,” Kyle wasn’t putting up with that bullshit. “I would. Of course I would. And look, I know your reputation leaves some to be desired, but you’re the backbone of the city. We all lean on _you_ , whether we’ve acknowledge that or not.” 

“If I were worried about my reputation, I would have left ages ago,” Mysterion leaned back, still meeting the Elemental’s eyes. “I’m just fucking tired.” 

He watched, trying to decipher the look in the other’s eyes. 

“Did something happen?” His back and shoulders were aching but he wasn’t backing down. 

“It’s been gradual,” The man leaned forward again, thoughtful, “It’s a long story and I haven’t figured it all out yet.” 

This was surreal. Kyle pressed his fingers against his lips, physically afraid to open his own stupid mouth. 

He watched Mysterion bounce a knee, a nervous tic that looked bizarre in such a powerful being. 

“Your hair looks uneven,” The Vigilante noted, staring off at the chest of drawers. 

“Doesn’t matter to me,” He looked a mess no matter what, right now. It wasn’t important. “You’re starting to worry me, Ken. Are you okay?” 

“It’s a goddamn mess,” Mysterion folded his hands again, “Hearing that he’s back just…settled everything for me.” 

“You’re quitting _because_ Chaos is back?” Kyle couldn’t help but interrupt, again, desperate to understand. 

“Look,” The other rubbed his cheek, “I really just don’t feel anything anymore. Anything I do feel, it’s not good. I’m starting to become something I don’t want to become.” 

“You’ve said that kind of thing before,” Kyle’s body was starting to quiver, unused to holding itself up in such an awkward position for too long. He ignored it. “And I told you before; you aren’t a bad person.” 

“I’m well on my way to becoming one,” The honesty in his partner’s voice was startling. “And even you don’t condone everything I’ve done.” 

“No,” He wasn’t going to deny that, of course, “But that doesn’t mean I think you’re the monster people call you.” 

“You weren’t there.” With his hood down, voice quiet, sitting on his bed, Mysterion looked almost vulnerable for a moment. “Any of the times things went wrong. And the last time…with the Speedster…” He hesitated. 

Kyle bit the inside of his cheek, eyes sharp. He would wait patiently. Give Kenny time. 

“I had to stop myself, that time,” Blue eyes were faraway, “Before I took it too far. Your moral code is so strict…you’d’ve disapproved. So I didn’t. But I was willing to kill. For a petty reason.” His gaze shifted back, to present time, to his greener counterpart, “Even if it was for you, it would have been the least justified of them all. I sought them out.” 

God, he could only imagine how terrifying that would be. Being hunted down by Mysterion and attacked, regardless of what you were currently doing. 

That did sound out of character. While Kyle didn’t like researching those specific cases, he had, and in all of them-

“You’ve killed during fights,” He recalled, slowly, “Fits of passion. In the moment. Or under threat.” 

“And this time I went looking for them,” The look Kyle hadn’t been able to place in the Vigilante’s face was more apparent. Fear? “I wanted to make them hurt. Make them pay.” 

He didn’t really have anything great to say in response to that. He just met his eyes, worrying his lower lip in his teeth. 

“That’s not who I am,” His tone was pleading. “Not who I was.” 

“I think I’m starting to understand,” Kyle’s own voice was gentling. He’d reach for the man if he didn’t have to cross his whole body to try and do so. “You’re becoming apathetic.” 

“Been a slow road, but here I am,” Mysterion said glumly. “I can’t go on and do this anymore.” 

He nodded, slowly. That much was obvious.

No wonder he was hanging around here, instead. Probably felt nice to have a break for once, having been doing this for so long- 

Kyle inhaled. 

“What do we do about Chaos?” He saw the other set his jaw, gritting his teeth, and pressed on regardless. “If he’s active again-”

“I don’t know what to do,” Mysterion tugged at his mask. “I’ve never known what to do with that bastard.” 

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Get him arrested? Maybe?” 

“For what?” The Vigilante retorted, “He can escape nearly anything, they’ve never gotten him so far as processing.” 

“That’s true,” Kyle had followed every ‘capture’ religiously. Spent a good portion of his teen years fantasizing about being a Superhero. The insane Supervillain had been everyone’s focus since the moment he stepped in and wreaked havoc on a city that had mostly recovered from Villainy altogether. 

He’d been King, for a while. Before Mysterion. 

“What’s he like?” He questioned. “Out of curiosity. He seems completely out of his mind.” 

Mysterion didn’t immediately answer. 

“The way he’s portrayed isn’t always accurate, I guess,” The Vigilante spoke slowly. Deliberately. “He is chaotic. Unpredictable. Dangerous. But he’s not crazy.” 

Kyle tried not to look to interested. “How so?” 

“Well,” The man played with one of his gloves, “He’s extremely self-aware. He knows a lot about what goes on in the city, when he was losing, if something was a bad idea. He just does it anyway.” 

“So what, he’s stupid?” That didn’t exactly line up with Kyle’s analysis, but he’d trust Kenny. He’d actually met him, for one. 

“No,” Here, the city’s Shadow Boy cast a smile at Kyle. “He’s an emotional reactor. Like you.” 

He’d take offense if not for the sheer amount of affection pouring off that sentence. 

“But you don’t want me to get involved,” He recalled one of their last conversations before the incident, “Fighting Chaos.” 

“ _Fuck_ no,” Kenny replied, the soft drawl leaking into the two words. “He’s already a dumpster fire of a situation. You’d be the gasoline. I can’t even imagine what stupid shit would go down if you fought Chaos.” 

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Kyle was indignant. 

“I’ve got to figure out what to do,” Kenny said tiredly, “Then I’m retiring. You’re almost trained up, you just need to recover.” 

Need to recover. Kyle sighed, loudly, finally letting himself fall back onto the bed. It hurt more than anticipated. 

“Good?” 

“Horrible,” Kyle was done pretending otherwise. “I hate feeling useless.” 

“You’re not useless, Kite Boy,” Kenny nudged his leg, very gently. “This isn’t exactly stuff I can talk to Karen about.” 

Oh. 

Kyle looked back over, grouchy expression evaporating. 

Mysterion needed a confidant. And he’d chosen him. The thought was touching, honestly, even if they’d been working together for a year, it still surprised him. 

“Can I ask you one more thing, Ken?” It was something he’d been too embarrassed to ask, feeling like an overeager, excitable kid with a crush. 

But they’d already talked a lot tonight. There was something honest about this, real, and it didn’t feel as weird to ask. 

“Go for it,” Kenny pulled his mask all the way off, twisting it lightly in his hands. 

Kyle swallowed back the soft wash of tenderness sweeping him at the sight, fighting ahead.

“It felt like you picked me for a reason,” The Elemental mentioned, gaze sharp. “You never worked with anyone. But you took me under your wing for an entire year. There a…reason for that, or anything?” 

There could be a multitude of things. He had his own suspicions. And tonight, surrounded by all the serious and genuine talking they’d had, the appearance of someone who cared enough about him he’d continue showing up day after day…

Kenny’s smile was slightly bitter, tired blue eyes seeking out his partner. “Sure you want to know?” 

“Yes.” He didn’t even have to think. “I do.” 

Kenny lifted a shoulder. “You were naïve. I thought you were really funny.” 

Kyle’s heart withered and died. 

“Nice,” He said, wondering if he should laugh or throw something. Maybe both, if he wasn’t so tired. “What a jackass.” 

He was treated to a laugh, all bright smiles and crinkled eyes out of the mask. It was impossible not to smile back, even if he was a giant dickhead. 

“And then you might’ve been a little starry-eyed fanboy, but-” Kenny’s own eyes twinkled at Kyle’s indignant squawk, “I’d make the decision again. Still do. Every day.” 

Ah. Kyle’s face heated, he rolled his eyes and fought back a grin. That was a little too close to being sweet. 

“Hey,” Kenny said, then, tapping his knee, “I’m going to take off.” 

“Alright,” Kyle propped himself up on an elbow, pleased at the fact he still could, even if he trembled. “Back tomorrow?” 

“Oh, probably,” Kenny glanced into his mirror, tying back on the mask he’d just taking off. “I’ll have to come up with some more good bribes for Ike.” 

Kyle snorted. “Better idea.” 

“Yeah?” 

He threw the words into the ring with all the confidence he absolutely didn’t feel. “Bring stuff to stay overnight, if you can.” 

Kenny paused, mid-tie. “Oh, yeah?” 

Kyle wriggled the fingers of his bad arm, “We have a fuckton of guest rooms. Movies. Video games. A pool.” 

Something mischievous, once again. “You.” 

Hold on, where was all this flirting a second ago? Kyle was never good at coming up with quick replies to blatant interest. “I was just listing the pros, not the cons.” 

He earned a real, wheezing laugh for that one. Gratifying. The smile that spread over his face felt natural. 

“Alright, I’m sold,” The other pulled up his hood with a snap, cloak ends fluttering with the motion. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“Good,” He caught the tail end of that smile as the imposing figure glided towards the other end of the room. 

Mysterion turned, 180 degrees, a new spark and life in his gestures. 

“Kyle,” His voice was gruff again, his smile still warm. “Thanks.” 

“Thanks to you too,” He said, and blinked. 

The only sound there had been was odd, ripping, fluttering, like a flock of birds rising violently all at once or ripping fabric. 

Then Kenny simply hadn’t been there anymore. 

So. 

Kyle stared a while longer, slowly lowering himself back onto the bed this time. 

Teleportation, huh? 

Whatever his powers really were, he’d never let anyone know. Even the Heroes Kyle had first met and questioned about the Vigilante had no actual clue, and they’d seen him fight. 

There was a lot he hadn’t told anyone. 

Kyle lay awake, thinking about it. 

Of course he had no one else to tell. Kyle was lucky that he had Stan to talk things over with and chat and joke about. He didn’t tell Ike hardly anything about his job, not much at all until he was hurt. Kenny had a younger sibling too, someone he loved, and Kyle 100% understood why he couldn’t tell her. 

Mysterion’s retirement. 

He stared up at the ceiling, turning everything he’d heard over in his head, again and again. 

What would that mean for the city? What would that mean with Chaos on the loose? 

Those thoughts kept him up long, and by daybreak he still didn’t have any better answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow uploads...this may be a thing until things are more stable for me. I hope you're all well and safe!


End file.
